Can You Ever Find A Home?
by oldincisions
Summary: Sequel to "The Heart Is Always Searching." Kevin Jonas and Amy James have survived the fame and attention; can they survive the trials of real life?
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

_Author's note: I'm so excited for this sequel! This first chapter is pretty short, but I just wanted to get something started. I really appreciate all the reviews I've received on my writing so far, so please keep them coming! Next chapter coming ASAP._

Chapter One: Happy Birthday

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I've got it. Oh, maybe grab that side? This is kind of heavy; I don't want to drop it!" Amy James and Denise Jonas emerged from the Jonas family kitchen, birthday cake in hand.

"Happy birthday to you…" Amy began to sing. The rest of the Jonas family joined in as she set the cake down in front of Kevin. He looked down with wide eyes, blowing out all twenty-three candles in one breath as the singing subsided.

"This looks amazing," Kevin said. He used an index finger to scoop frosting from the side of the cake, bringing it to his lips with a smile on his face.

"It's a lot of cake for seven people, but I couldn't decide what kind to make! Each layer is a different flavor," Amy explained, pointing to the cake's three tiers. Kevin motioned for her to come join him, and she happily obliged, climbing into his lap.

"I helped!" Frankie chimed in.

"He sure did; Frankie rules! He measured out every single ingredient." Amy reached across the dining table to give the youngest Jonas a high five. She glanced around the room at the rest of the family, thinking about how blessed the last two years made her feel.

After their official coming out as a couple, the buzz around Kevin and Amy had slowly died down. She had returned to her hometown for a short while, but the two quickly decided they couldn't stand the distance. Feeling she owed him so much, she made the move to California. She left behind her job and family on the East Coast, becoming a fixture on every Jonas Brothers tour and photo shoot. Her constant presence felt too routine for the paparazzi, causing the media to leave them in relative peace. When the band's touring contract finally ended the Jonas family began an indefinite break from the music business in the comfort of their own home. For reputation's sake Amy had her own apartment, but at the present she practically lived at the sprawling Jonas mansion.

"That was delicious, Amy," Mrs. Jonas commented as she finished her slice of cake. All of her children nodded in agreement, clinking their forks on their plates.

"Thanks, Denise. It was the least I could do for you all." Amy jumped off Kevin's lap and made her way around the table, collecting the family's dirty dishes.

"Let me help you; we'll let our boys relax." Mrs. Jonas held the kitchen door open, ushering Amy over to the sink.

"Amy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mrs. Jonas asked as she rinsed off the last of the dishes.

"Of course." Amy nodded. Mrs. Jonas dried her hands on the closest dish towel, and then threw Amy off guard by jumping up to take a seat on the counter.

"Wow, Denise! I didn't think we were allowed to do that," Amy laughed.

"Oh, I know you kids do this all the time! So come on, humor me." Mrs. Jonas patted the counter top next to her.

"Okay," Amy obliged, pulling herself up onto the counter, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank,me, Denise? I should be thanking you! I'll be thanking your entire family for the rest of my life; you are the nicest, most generous people I've ever known."

"Amy, honey, you deserve it all and so much more. You have made Kevin happier than I've ever seen him, and our whole family loves you for that. You're the daughter I've always wanted! You're a good friend to all my sons; even Frankie can't stop talking about you. I just wanted to let you know how welcome you are in our family." Amy could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she listened to Mrs. Jonas speak. She'd never been as close to her own mother as she was to Kevin's, and she found herself overwhelmed.

"Aw, Amy, you're going to make me cry! Let's go back out there before they start wondering what happened to us." The pair hopped off the counter and reentered the dining room.

"Kevin, did you have a good birthday?" Mrs. Jonas asked, wrapper her arms around her eldest son.

"One of the best," Kevin spoke with a grin.

"Glad to hear it, son. I think we should all get some rest. That means you, Frankie." Kevin's father pointed to the youngest family member.

"Dad, I don't want to go to bed! Everyone else gets to stay up!" Frankie crossed his arms in protest.

"It's Kevin's birthday; he get's to do what he wants. The rest of us are going to sleep, though," Joe said, trying to persuade his brother. Nick nodded in agreement, rising from his chair.

"Frankie, it's okay," Amy spoke up. She showed her cell phone to Frankie, giving him a wink. He smiled and jumped to his feet, running down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"Goodnight kids, don't stay up too late." Kevin's father exited the dining room, followed by his wife and two middle sons.

"What was all that about?" Kevin said with a laugh once his family was out of ear shot.

"You mean with Frankie? I text back and forth with him when he has to go to bed early so he doesn't feel left out. I still think it's totally crazy that a ten year old has a cell phone, but at least I help him make it worth the money!" Amy explained, clicking away on her phone's keypad.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever heard," Kevin said, still laughing, "why are you so amazing?"

"Maybe I'll answer that when you tell me why everyone is showering me with compliments today. I mean, call me paranoid, but you're all being way too nice to me today! I just had a really stranger conversation with your mom; she told me she thinks of me like a daughter."

"Wow, that does sound pretty terrible," Kevin said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Alright, it doesn't mean you can be a jerk just because it's you birthday! The day is almost over anyway." Amy looked up at the clock with a frown on her face. Kevin rose from his seat and walked across the room to her, grabbing her hand.

"You're right, and I was just joking with you. Come on, there's one more thing I want to do before my day ends."

"Kev, your entire family is home!" Amy let out a soft giggle, raising an eyebrow seductively.

"Hey, get your mind out of the gutter!" Kevin exclaimed, blushing a violent shade of red, "That doesn't sound bad, but it wasn't what I was thinking." He pulled Amy by the hand towards the front door.

"Where are we going? Don't you need your keys?" Amy asked as the couple stepped into the warm autumn night.

"Calm down, we can walk where we're going." Amy took Kevin's advice and allowed herself to relax as he led her down the dark street. She wondered to herself where they were going, but she didn't mind where they ended up as long as she felt the safety of her hand in his.


	2. Chapter 2: The Question

_Author's note: I can't believe I wrote this entire chapter in a few hours; that is definitely a record for me, and will probably never happen again! I don't want this story to go too fast, but this chapter just seemed so easy to write. This sequel, like its predecessor, is rated T for now. However, I was thinking that I might want to take it up to an M when I write a love scene later on. I'm not even positive that's how it'll turn out, but I thought I would ask opinions before I made up my mind. I don't want to up the rating if anyone reading this now would be offended, so let me know what you think please. Keep all the reviews coming in general, they're what keep me writing!_

Chapter Two: The Question

Crickets softly as Kevin and Amy traveled down the dimly-lit street. They had only been walking for a few minutes when he brought their stroll to a halt.

"This is kind of creepy, Kev. Where are we?" Amy strained her eyes, looking for some sort of landmark. Their current location was pitch black, giving her an eerie feeling.

"Maybe I didn't plan this as well as I thought; I didn't know the street lights wouldn't reach this far." Kevin gave Amy's hand a quick squeeze, letting her know he was still there keeping her safe. He led her a little farther, walking until they hit a small, paved path.

"We're at the park! You know, I've lived here for two years and I've never been here," Amy stated. She looked around, taking in the scenery surrounding them.

"I didn't know that. Well, it's hard to tell right now, but it's pretty beautiful."

"I can see it," Amy agreed. She let go of Kevin's hand and wandered deeper into the park. He smiled to himself as he watched her examine every shadow around her.

"It isn't New Jersey, that's for sure," Amy said, knocking her hand gently against the trunk of a large palm tree.

"Definitely not, but it's amazing in it's own way." Kevin nodded.

"How do you deal with it all, Kev?" Amy turned around to face Kevin, leaning back against the tree.

"What do you mean?"

"All of this. California seems like an entirely different world sometimes, and I'm not sure I belong. I mean, everything moves so fast here! I feel silly; I'm twenty-two years old and yet I seem so helpless here. I rely on your family way too much; did I make the right choice?"

"How long have you been thinking like this?" Kevin's face held a look of confusion as he inched closer to Amy.

"It comes and goes. It's not a big deal, I just feel out of my element sometimes. One look at the gorgeous blondes who show up to any even we go to is enough to make me feel pretty inadequate." Amy threw her hands up in the air, letting out a deep sigh.

"What am I doing?" Amy continued, "Here I go, ruining what's left of your birthday! You're just too easy to talk to, and I don't know when to quit." She placed her arms around Kevin's neck as soon as he was within reach. His hands found a place on either side of her waist, pulling her slightly away from the tree. Before she knew what was happening he lifted her feet right off the ground, spinning her around and forcing a laugh out of her.

"That's what I needed to hear," Kevin said, her laughter music to his ears, "no sadness allowed on my birthday! Got it?" Amy nodded as her feet were reunited with the grass.

"I might sound corny, but I'm going to risk it to tell you this, okay? You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You take my breath away every time I look at you; those 'gorgeous blondes' are the ones that should feel inadequate! They aren't the ones here with me. There's no one I would rather enjoy this dark, creepy park with, so come with me; I think there's something you might like." Kevin offered his arm to Amy. She accepted it with a grin, astounded by his ability to turn any situation around.

"No way!" Amy exclaimed, unable to hide her glee as a small swing set came into sight. She jogged over and claimed her swing, placing a firm grip on each chain connecting it to the set.

"I live for swinging, but I'm so terrible at it. You wouldn't want to give me a push, would you?" Amy kicked her feet in the air, smiling innocently at Kevin.

"Some things just never change," Kevin joked. He walked behind Amy and grabbed the swing on either side of her hips, pulling her back into him.

"Ready?" Kevin whispered into Amy's ear. She fiercely nodded her approval. Taking the signal, he gave the swing a strong push, stepping out of it's path before it made it's way back.

"Now you have to pump your legs!" Kevin instructed as he sat on the swing adjacent to Amy's. he followed his own advice, and was soon gliding through the air at a decent altitude.

"This feels just like-"

"Lincoln Elementary!" Kevin knew exactly what Amy was talking about; they'd spent many summer nights on the playground of a local school back home when they were younger.

"That almost seems like a different lifetime, doesn't it? Hey look, we're married!" Amy giggled, pointing out the fact that their swings were moving back and forth in sync. Her words made Kevin's heart skip a beat, leaving him feeling disoriented. He jumped from his seat mid-air, landing on his feel with a small thump.

"Kev? What's wrong?" Amy dragged her toes on the ground, bringing her swing to a stop. She watched Kevin pace back and forth, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Seriously, what's the matter?" Amy felt the worry rise inside of her. She looked up, searching Kevin's face for an answer as he stood above her.

"I-I'm just nervous," Kevin stammered. His stomach was currently tying itself in knots, only making things worse.

"What are you talking about? Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't know what I'm doing, so bear with me. Amy, I'm certain you are the best thing that has, and ever will, happen to me. You have always been my inspiration; I do everything with you in mind. 'Would Amy like this? Would it make her proud?' you are the best friend, best kisser, best cook, best everything I've ever seen. Every day you amaze me, and I wish I could be half the person you are sometimes. You are fun, crazy, and adventurous; everything I aspire to be. Amy James, I am madly, hopelessly, head-over-heels in love with you." Kevin couldn't believe he'd managed to get that all out. He was now officially fearless, and took advantage of it by slowly getting down on one knee.

"Kev…" Amy had chills running down her spine.

"Will you make this the best birthday ever and agree to marry me?" Kevin took Amy's left hand in his, slipping the ring he'd been hiding onto her finger. She looked down, struggling to see through the tears that were suddenly streaming from her eyes. The ring was a large, square-cut diamond on a gold band; pure and simple, like their love.

"YES!" Amy shouted into the night, jumping from her seating and tackling Kevin to the ground. Within seconds, every uncovered inch of his skin had been consumed by her warm kisses.

"Paul Kevin Jonas, you sneak! How did you plan all this?" Amy questioned, still leaving Kevin pinned beneath her.

"Well, I used this for sizing," Kevin said, displaying Amy's promise ring which had hung on a chain around his neck for the past two years, "and my mom helped me pick it out."

"That's why she was acting so weird today; she knew this was coming!" Amy felt the puzzle pieces come together in her mind.

"Yeah, I hate to break it to you, but you were definitely the last to know about this. I asked your parents for their permission and everything."

"My my, aren't you the proper gentleman!" Amy grinned, rolling off of Kevin. She pulled his hand into hers, feeling him run his fingers back and forth over the ring.

"So you really want to do this; you're really going to marry me?" Kevin's voice was full of disbelief.

"Absolutely, Kev! I love you so much; I can't live a day without you."

"This is by far the best birthday present I've ever received."

"Happy birthday," Amy said one last time. They laid together in silence, staring up at the heavens shining above them, wondering what life's newest adventure had in store.


	3. Chapter 3: The Announcement

_Author's note: I started this chapter with the intention of having more happen, but I had to split everything in half because I didn't want it to be abnormally long. So, I apologize if it's less exciting than others; I'm doing all I can to have the next chapter up tomorrow. __**Please**__ review, give me motivation to keep writing!_

Chapter Three - The Announcement

Amy felt two short vibrations in the front pocket of her jeans. She reached in and pulled out her cell phone, knowing that meant she had a new text message. She squinted to read the screen, still half asleep.

"'Where are you guys?'" Amy read aloud the text from Frankie, "Kevin! Where are we?!" She was now fully awake. Her voice had knocked Kevin from his sleep, and he looked around frantically. They both laid just as they had the night before, side-by-side on the ground in front of the swing set.

"Oh my God, it's eight-thirty! How in the world did we sleep here all night?" Kevin sat up, rubbing his shore shoulder; the hard ground had not been very forgiving.

"Do you think anyone saw us here?" Kevin continued, "We looked dead! No, we probably looked homeless! I can see the magazines now: 'Kevin Jonas broke and living in the park!'" Amy erupted in laughter as she listened to Kevin's panic.

"Wait, did I miss something? What is so funny about all of this?" Kevin rose to his feet and offered a helping hand to Amy. He pulled her to her feet, her body still shaking with laughter.

"It's just that this has to be the dumbest thing we've ever done! We spent the night laying in the middle of the park; you have to admit that's pretty hilarious." Amy poked Kevin playfully in the ribs, trying to draw a smile out of him.

"You're probably right," Kevin said with a chuckle, "but I don't think my parents are going to appreciate this." He ran a hand nervously through his hair, imagining his family's unhappy reaction.

"We're adults; if we want to spend the night in the park, well, they just have to deal with it!"

"I know, and they give us a lot of freedom. You actually live with us; that's a huge step for them. But it's still their house and they at least like to know when we aren't coming home. We still have to live by their rules."

"This is only temporary though, right? Don't forget, we get to move out and play house for real!" Amy flashed her ring in Kevin's direction. He smiled at the diamond on her finger, feeling his heart flutter at the thought of their brand-new engagement.

"Yeah, I bet they'll be too happy for us to care," Kevin said, trying to convince himself. Amy nodded excitedly and pulled him by the arm back to the house, eager to share their news.

Kevin held his breath as the pair reached the front door. He wanted to believe that his parents would treat him like an adult, respect the decisions he chose to make, but he wasn't so sure. He was crossing his fingers as they walked through the entryway, hoping the engagement really would overshadow his poor choice from the previous night. He stepped softly through the front of the house, wondering who they would encounter first.

"Amy! Kevin!" Frankie came bounding down the hall, nearly crashing into Kevin.

"Frankie, shh," Amy whispered, trying to quiet the youngest Jonas. She didn't want the entire family to be alerted of their arrival just yet, but it was too late.

"Hey Frank, did you say-whoa!" Nick rounded the corner, startled by Kevin and Amy's sudden appearance. Joe was quick on his heels, a grin spreading across his face.

"What did you two do?" Joe said slyly as he eyed their day-old clothing.

"They must've gone to breakfast, right?" Frankie guessed, shifting his gaze back and forth between Kevin and Amy. The couple nodded slowly in unison, unsure of how respond.

"I'm sure you could call it that!" Joe began to laugh at his own joke, ignoring the glare Kevin was shooting his direction.

"Boys, what are you doing?" Mrs. Jonas' voice echoed from the kitchen. Amy stared at the three youngest Jonas brothers, annoyed that they seemed so unable to speak quietly. She threw her hands behind her back and Kevin's mother approached, suddenly nervous about revealing the engagement. Sure, everyone knew it was coming, but how could she be so certain they'd be pleased? No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't push from her mind the problems Kevin's father once had with their relationship.

"Kids," Mrs. Jonas sighed as she caught sight of Kevin and Amy, "come on, breakfast is almost ready."

"I think they already ate!" Frankie exclaimed as his mother ushered the family towards the dining room. Nick and Joe looked at each other, trying to contain the urge to laugh.

The household ate their breakfast in silence, no one sure how to break the awkward mood. Mrs. Jonas finally spoke, desperate to engage in some sort of conversation.

"So, does anyone have any plans for the day?" The three youngest Jonas brothers shook their heads as they ate; they were looking forward to a day of rest.

"I think I have some calls to make," Kevin replied, smiling.

"Is there a meeting or something I don't know about?" Joe asked with his mouth full, addressing no one in particular. The rest of the family looked at Kevin, wondering what he was talking about.

"I know I talked about waiting until Christmas to do this, but I couldn't; I asked Amy last night if she would marry me, and she said yes!" Amy nervously pushed the hair from her eyes as Kevin shared their news, unintentionally displaying the ring for all to see. Mrs. Jonas looked at the diamond, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. She stood up and walked around the table, first hugging Amy, followed by Kevin.

"I am so happy for you two," Mrs. Jonas lovingly congratulated the pair. Kevin's brothers began to high-five each other in celebration. Amy looked around the room, noticing Kevin's father was still quiet. The rest of the room soon realized this silence and shifted their gaze towards Mr. Jonas, searching his face for any type of reaction.

"Congratulations, son." Mr. Jonas bared no sort of emotion in his voice as he spoke.

"Thanks, Dad…" Kevin watched as his father stood from his chair and left the dining room without another word. Amy looked at the rest of the Jonas family with worry in her eyes; she was feeling increasingly out of place.

"Such big news, I think your father doesn't know how to react! Let's not worry about him, okay?" Everyone reluctantly nodded in agreement; they didn't wan to argue with Mrs. Jonas, but they couldn't completely ignore her husband's actions.

"That's the spirit," Mrs. Jonas continued, "It looks like we have a party to plan!"

Two short weeks later the Jonas family spent their morning setting up for Kevin and Amy's engagement party. Mrs. Jonas had taken all preparations upon herself, leaving the couple curious as to what the afternoon would bring. They found themselves banished to the backyard, kept busy setting up tables and chairs.

"Why are we stuck doing this? I mean, I thought this was our party." Kevin walked across the lawn towards Amy, a chair under either arm. He struggled to shake away the curls obstructing his view. "Maybe I need a haircut."

"No!" Amy exclaimed, "I love your hair." She set down the tablecloth she was unfolding and moved the hair from Kevin's eyes.

"Your mom planned this whole party; we owe her this much." Amy went back to decorating the tables. The last two weeks she had been on her best behavior, determined to make every member of the Jonas family approve of their engagement. She thought that by impressing Mrs. Jonas she could warm Mr. Jonas up to the idea of her impending marriage to Kevin, but had yet to see any results.

"See, Kevin, Amy has the right idea!" Mrs. Jonas stepped out of the house and into the yard, inspecting the progress the couple had made. Amy grinned in response to the approval she had just received.

"Can you at least tell us who's going to be here?" Kevin questioned his mother as he placed the last of the chairs. There was no doubting he was proud of his engagement to Amy, but the party was making him feel wary. How much could he really enjoy himself if he had to spend the day in a house full of potential strangers?

"Don't worry, you'll know soon enough. Just humor me for now." Kevin sighed as he watched his mother return inside. The next few hours seemed to drag in his mind, waiting for the guests to arrive so he could get the party over with.

"You two should go upstairs and get changed; people are going to start showing up soon." Mrs. Jonas finally allowed Kevin and Amy re-admittance to the house. The observed the decorations strewn about as they made their way to the staircase, not voicing their thoughts until the reached the solitude of the second floor.

"It looks god, don't you think?"

"Yeah, decorating is definitely my mom's thing. She kind of went overboard; this isn't the wedding or anything." The two stopped walking when they reached Amy's door. She gave a little wave to Kevin as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She hurriedly approached her walk-in closet, realizing she hadn't even begun to consider what to wear. As she skimmed through the racks and shelves of clothes she found herself suddenly overwhelmed. There she stood, in her very won room in the Jonas home. The thought had never before crossed her mind: this closet itself was larger than apartment back home, and she again felt this was not the world in which she fit. She tried to center herself as she listened to the constant flow of feet shuffling through the front door, and finally decided on a long, pale green dress. She slipped it on and examined herself in the mirror, making sure it was appropriate enough for whoever might be waiting downstairs. Once she was satisfied with what she saw, she left her own room behind and traveled to Kevin's.

"Kev?" Amy knocked softly on the door to Kevin's bedroom.

"Hey, come in." Amy swung open the door and caught sight of Kevin. He fastened the last button on his shirt and then walked to the doorway, wrapping her in a tight hug. She clung to him for an extra second, feeling her thoughts of inadequacy fade away. He set a hand on either side of her, taking a look at the outfit she had chosen.

"You look beautiful," Kevin said with pure honesty, "Should we go get this party started?" Amy laughed and nodded, taking his hand in hers. He led her down the hallway, but she stopped him at the top of the stairs.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kev, just worrying like always. We don't even know who's down there; what if they cant stand me, like your dad?"

"Whoa, it's not like that at all! My dad is just all business; this whole thing is something he's never had to deal with before. He just needs some time to come around. Anyway, I'm sure it's just a bunch of my mom's friends down there. This'll be easy." Kevin squeezed Amy's hand protectively and gave her a wink, not knowing how wrong he was about the guest list.


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

_Author's Note: Yay, new chapter lol. I want to say thanks to Underdog.Love, you rock and so do your reviews! If anyone else actually reads this story I'd really appreciate your reviews; the more I get, the faster I write! I need motivation please! I'm trying to write the next chapter for this story as well as a Nick oneshot at the same time, so one of those should be showing up in the next few days. _

Chapter Four - The Party

Kevin and Amy stepped carefully down the stairs, their fingers still interlocked as they set foot on the ground floor of the Jonas home. The usually calm household was now bustling, with people spread all over. The couple walked through the crowd, receiving congratulations from several faces they didn't recognize.

"Kevin, over here!" Mrs. Jonas flagged the pair down from the other side of the room. They made their way to her, relieved to finally see someone they knew.

"Amy, honey, I'm sorry your parents couldn't be here. I'm sure you'll have a good time though; a lot of Kevin's friends are here." Amy nodded, looking around the room full of strangers. She hadn't expected anyone to travel across the country for her, but that didn't mean she wasn't a little bit upset.

"My friends are here?" Kevin was puzzled; he barely recognized anyone. Before his mother could reply, three older women approached them.

"Ruby, Alice, Jane! It was so sweet of you to come," Mrs. Jonas greeted the women warmly. Kevin remembered the three as owners of one of his mother's favorite boutiques.

"So this is the 'Amy' we've heard so much about!" Alice politely shook Amy's hand.

"Look at the curls on these two," Ruby pointed at Kevin, then Amy, "imagine what their kids are going to look like!" Kevin took a sharp breath and began to cough, shocked by such a thought.

"It was very nice to meet you all," Amy said quietly, she set her eyes to the floor and pushed through the crowd to the back door, Kevin following right behind. She felt like she was suffocating, like the walls were closing in on her. She burst through the door and into the backyard, gasping for air.

"Amy, slow down!" Kevin grabbed Amy by the arm, spinning her around to face him. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words managed to escape.

"That scared me, too. They're from a different time; they don't know anything about this or us."

"I know," Amy said, finally finding her voice, "but still… I feel like I'm in way over my head, Kev. That's the type of thing we're going to have to deal with all the time from now on. Is this whole party going to be like that?" Her heart was racing a mile a minute, and she felt like one more incident might send her over the edge.

"I guess you see now why I wasn't stoked for this party, huh? We can't let today stress us out completely; we've got a long road ahead of us. We're going to get through this together." Amy glanced around the yard, still feeling rattled. She noticed a small blonde seated at one of the tables, giving Kevin an awful lot of her attention.

"Kevin, is that you?" Kevin turned around instantly; he'd know that voice anywhere.

"Lauren! I had no idea you'd be here," Kevin said with a smile, offering a hug to Lauren. Amy backed away slowly, watching their embrace. She knew fully well that Kevin greeted everyone in this fashion, but she still felt a twinge of jealousy. She tried to convince herself she was seeing things as she watched her fiancée linger in the hug just a moment too long. She felt betrayed; why had he neglected to mention how beautiful is ex-girlfriend really was? She kept thinking of how she knew nothing about this previous relationship, and didn't realize she was backing straight into a fellow party guest.

"Ouch!" Joe exclaimed as Amy collided with him. She didn't want to take her eyes off Kevin, but knew she at least owed Joe an apology.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, obviously. I was-"

"Too busy staring at Kevin and his ex?" Joe nodded in Kevin and Lauren's direction.

"Am I that obvious?" Amy choked out a laugh, "My mind is just totally blown right now. He's never told me a thing about her besides her name, yet here she is." She looked on as Kevin and Lauren stood mere inches apart, engaged deeply in conversation. Her stomach twisted in tight knots, sweeping a look of pain across her face.

"It's definitely not like you're thinking," Joe said, feeling Amy deserved the real story, "Let me break it down for you, okay?" Amy nodded, aching for the truth.

"Alright, this is the deal: Kevin met Lauren on tour after you went back to Jersey without telling anyone. There's no way to say this nicely, but she was rebound girl. She wasn't this pretty back then, but either way, she is not his type at all. He broke up with her as soon as he saw you again. You are the only one he's ever loved; you're the one wearing that ring." Joe pointed to Amy's hand.

"But why is she here if she meant nothing? I don't get it."

"Our mom snuck his phone and invited all his contacts; he had no clue she would be here. Trust me, he's just trying to get over his guilt with her. He might be too friendly for his own good, but I guarantee he's over there thinking of you."

"Wow, Joe, when did you become so helpful?!" Amy couldn't resist throwing her arms around Joe, locking him in a hug.

"I do what I can," Joe said, his words muffled by the embrace. He glanced over Amy's shoulder and noticed Kevin heading their way.

"He's coming over here."

"Is he alone?"

"Yep." Amy squeezed Joe tighter as he replied. She couldn't explain why she suddenly felt this was necessary to do, but she couldn't stop herself.

"You know this won't work, right? I'm the last person that would make him jealous," Joe said, watching his brother approach.

"Joe, please… play along. This is my party, remember?" Joe sighed, feeling pushed into compliance. He placed his hands lightly on the small of Amy's back, feeling awkward and wrong. As predicted, Kevin didn't seem fazed at all. Just the opposite, in fact; he looked rather amused.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kevin snickered. Amy shot away from Joe and spun around to face her fiancée.

"Oh, this? No, we're just, you know." Amy couldn't even finish her sentence. She gave Joe a pat on the shoulder for his efforts and then took off across the large yard. All she wanted was a place to recover from this failure undisturbed. The two brothers watched her walk away, and Joe began to shake his head.

"What was all that about?" Kevin inquired, looking over at his younger brother.

"She was trying to make you jealous, with me of all people! Frankie could've made it look more believable."

"Oh man, what did I do to force her into that? Was it me and Lauren?" Kevin rubbed his temples as he began to understand what had just happened; the entire party was giving him a headache.

"That'd be it. I explained what I could to her, but you probably should've at least told her a little bit about Lauren."

"Yeah, I see that now. I have to go talk to her." Kevin made his way across the lawn, saying his hello to all the guests as he looked for Amy. He finally spotted a hint of pale green fabric behind a bush, filling him with relief.

"Can we talk?" Amy looked up as Kevin spoke, shame in her eyes. He look his place next to her on the ground, not bothering to wait for a response. They sat together, backs resting against the tall, wooden fence, both unsure how to start.

"Why is she still in your phone? Why haven't I met her? Why-"

"Amy, stop. She's still in my phone because she's my friend. It was wrong of me to run off and talk to her without saying a word to you, but it's nothing like you're making it out to be."

"Then what is it, Kev? Why does it make me act like a fool and then go run and hide? I just wanted to make you as jealous as I was." Amy rested her head on Kevin's shoulder; she wasn't mad at him, just herself.

"You shouldn't be jealous at all, I promise. Do you want to know what we talked about over there? She told me how happy she is for us, and how hard it was for her to come today. She is jealous of you! It wasn't fair, but I chose you over her. You're the one sitting here with me, sharing this party with me. Nothing is going to come between us, especially not that easily. So can we try this day all over again?" Amy lifted her head from Kevin's shoulder and nodded, ready to put the stresses of the afternoon behind her. He pulled her lips to his, sealing the deal with a deep kiss. She inched closer to him, entwining her fingers in his dark curls.

"Hey, guys? Sorry… Mom is trying to get the whole party together in the living room right now." Nicks' voice brought Kevin and Amy back to reality.

"Alright, we'll be there in a minute," Kevin said, waving his brother away.

"Okay," Nick said over his shoulder as he walked away, "you might want to clean yourselves up first." Amy smiled and reached over to wipe her lipstick from Kevin's mouth. He helped her up from the grass, using his free hand to smooth out the front of his shirt.

"Shall we?" Kevin asked as he threw his arm over Amy's shoulders. She wrapped an arm around his waist in return, and they strode across the empty yard towards the house. The two entered the packed living room, never loosening their grip on each other as all eyes focused on them.

"There you are! Amy, come over here," Mrs. Jonas greeted the pair. Amy reluctantly broke away from Kevin and joined Mrs. Jonas on the couch.

"I know we all agreed that presents weren't necessary today, but my boy's couldn't resist!" Frankie walked across the living room and dropped a package in Amy's lap. She looked over at Kevin, but he could only shrug, signaling he had no idea what the present was. She pulled away the large bow and gently tore into the colorful paper, revealing a box. She lifted the lid slowly and reached in to release its contents. She held the gift up, a green t-shirt with the words "Jonas Sister" printed across the front.

"You're one of us now!" Nick explained as the rest of the room smiled at the gift. Amy tried to hold back her tears; this simple gift was the sweetest thing she'd ever received. Ex-girlfriends and nosy old women aside, she felt this day with her new family might be one of the best she'd ever experienced.


	5. Chapter 5: Planning

_Author's note: Thank you so so so much for everyone that reviewed the last chapter! You are all amazing and I appreciate you more than you know. If you haven't already read it, I posted a new Nick one-shot that you should check out and review. This chapter is pretty much just filler before I get to the good stuff in the next 4 or 5 chapters, but still tell me what you think! I really need your reviews! _

Chapter Five - Planning

"Amy, are you ready?" Kevin's voice filtered into Amy's room from the hallway. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror one last time, and then walked to the door to greet him.

"Oh no, we match; do I need to go change?" Amy joked, comparing her outfit to Kevin's as she pulled him into the room and shut the door. He took a seat on her large bed, laughing. They each wore a t-shirt and jeans, looking very carefree.

"I guess we don't need to dress up to impress each other anymore, huh? But you're right, you should probably change. We look like one of those matchy couples!"

"I need to change?! This is the first time I've worn this," Amy pouted, pointing to the shirt she had received during their engagement party.

"Well, it's cute," Kevin said, grabbing Amy by the waist and pulling her into his lap, "but I think it has to go. I got dressed first, so you copied me! Here, I'll help you change." His hands found the hem of her shirt, causing her heart to race. He brought her closer, begging for permission to remove the fabric separating his hands from her bare skin.

"It's been a long time," Kevin breathed, "don't you miss this?" Mere centimeters stood between Amy's lips and his, driving her crazy. He was right, time alone was scarce since their touring had come to an end.

"Kev, I want this… Oh, God, do I want this, but-"

"But what?" Kevin whispered, bringing his mouth to Amy's at last. He bit gently at her bottom lip, impatiently awaiting a response. She tried to speak, but it all felt too good to stop.

"Kids, come down here!" Mrs. Jonas called from the first floor of the house. Kevin did not waiver at the sound of her voice; he knew she wouldn't make her way up to the stairs to interrupt the two.

"We've got a solid five minutes before she bothers us again," Kevin said, running his fingers further up Amy's frame.

"That's very romantic of you, Kev, but we have things to do," Kevin shook his head, refusing to loosen his grip. Amy gave him one last kiss, trying to satisfy him the best she could in these circumstances.

"I mean it, Kev! Your mom is waiting for us down there." Amy finally broke away from Kevin, leaving him alone on the bed with a frown on his face. He nodded, knowing she was right. He watched her as she quickly ran a brush through her loose, messy curls, and then rose to his feet.

"Do you think this will be totally miserable?" Kevin asked, holding the door open for Amy.

"I don't get all the fuss, but I think it'll be alright," Amy said, trying to sound convincing. The pair made their way down the stairs to the first floor, their footsteps catching Mrs. Jonas's attention.

"Amy, Kevin, is that you? We're in the dining room." Kevin and Amy each took a deep breath and then followed his mother's voice through the house. They gave each other a reassuring smile before rounding the corner and coming into Mrs. Jonas's line of sight.

"Sit down, don't keep our guest waiting!" Kevin's mother pointed to two open seats. The pair reluctantly took their places, wondering exactly what they had gotten themselves into.

"So this is the happy couple!" The woman seated next to Mrs. Jonas extended her hand to Kevin. She looked him up and down, shaking his hand until he finally pulled it away.

"I'm Cassandra Allen, wedding planner to the stars, but of course you already knew that!" the woman continued, "So this is your fiancée, Kevin? My, what a…_unique _one you've found yourself. That's a charming shirt, dear." Amy tried to hid her shock as Cassandra analyzed her. The wedding planner's fake smile couldn't hide the cattiness in her voice.

"I think she's pretty amazing, yeah," Kevin said, sensing the tension already mounting in the room. Amy didn't dare speak, instead choosing to examine everything Cassandra had brought alone with her. The entire table was covered with books and magazines, all filled with pictures of cakes and dresses. She reached out to touch one of the glossy pictures, trying to picture herself in the lacy, white gown depicted.

"Do you like that one?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh," Amy said, pulling her hand back, "it's beautiful, but I haven't given any though to that sort of thing." Cassandra looked taken aback, surprised by such a notion.

"You mean to tell me you never planned your wedding as a little girl? That's not usually a problem I come across, especially in the celebrity world. They usually have things decided before I show up, right down to the color of the napkins!" Cassandra laughed as she spoke, recalling such weddings she had planned in the past.

"I always thought who you ended up with at the alter was more important than the decorations," Amy shot back. The whole situation was putting her on edge, causing her to squirm in her chair. She wasn't usually one to fight back when someone was being so rude to her, but this all felt far too personal.

"Well, no matter. Those details can be sorted out. After all, that's what they pay me the big bucks for!" Cassandra flashed another of her fake, toothy smiles at Kevin, making him feel nauseous. He knew his mother was only trying to be helpful in hiring her, but he was currently left questioning her judgment.

"So point us in the right direction," Mrs. Jonas addressed Cassandra, "we're all sort of clueless about this whole thing. My own wedding was nearly twenty-five years ago, and it was certainly nothing like this one will be!"

"Denise, I don't know what you're getting at, but this doesn't need to be a huge production," Amy said respectfully. She had barely been engaged two weeks, and having all this thrown at her was a culture shock.

"You only plan on being married once, right?" Cassandra asked.

"Of course!" Amy scoffed, clearing insulted by the audacity of the question.

"Well then, we ought to do it big! Every girl wants a fairytale wedding. Should we take a look at some dresses?" Cassandra turned her attention to the table, digging through the stacks of books. Amy kept her mouth shut, afraid she might explode if she attempted to reply. This woman had no clue what Amy really wanted, and it seemed as if she had no real say in the matter.

"Here are some nice ones," Cassandra said, handing a few pages to Amy, "Stella McCartney, Vera Wang…I'm sure there's something in there to flatter your figure" Amy felt dumbfounded; was anyone else hearing how terrible the wedding planner was acting? No one else seemed moved enough to speak, leaving her no choice but to respond herself.

"Those dresses are definitely nice, but I don't think they're really me. My style is sort of plain-"

"Clearly," Cassandra interjected. Amy took a deep breath, trying to center herself before she spoke again.

"My style is sort of plain, and I don't want to look like an entirely different person on my wedding day. I'm not sure you're understanding me: this doesn't need to be a total circus."

"Oh, honey, you don't know what you're talking about! You'll change your mind, trust me." Cassandra laughed, flipping her bleached-blonde hair over one shoulder. This was the final straw for Amy; she couldn't help but lose it.

"Excuse me? Why do you think you know me better than I know myself? I don't' see a ring on your finger, Cassandra; I'm not sure I see why you're so qualified to be planning weddings!" The entire room gasped, surprised by Amy's response. Kevin reached under the table and set a protective hand on her knee, trying to calm her down. The couple had their share of fights, but he'd never seen he quite so fired up.

"Well, it sounds like you've given no thought to this whole wedding. You need my help, whether you like it or not!" Cassandra clearly wasn't fazed by Amy's comments.

"Let's just move on," Mrs. Jonas said, evidently irked as well, "Is there anything a little smaller we can discuss right now?"

"A time frame is always important; have you considered a date at all?" Cassandra asked, attempting to be cordial.

"June eighteenth," Kevin and Amy answered. They looked at each other and smiled, their moods momentarily lightened. They hadn't discussed it at all, but the date had always been etched in their minds; they were to be married on the anniversary of their first meeting.

"See, we finally agreed on something! Summer weddings are delightful, and always sell tons of magazines!" Amy thought she could see the dollar signs in Cassandra's eyes as she talked.

"Magazines? What are you talking about?" Kevin scratched his head inquisitively with his free hand.

"Nothing was going to be confirmed until you chose a date," Cassandra said excitedly, "but People Magazine is very interested in your wedding. They're prepared to offer you seven figures for the exclusive! You've both already proved that you can sell covers." "Absolutely not." Kevin said bluntly.

"Kevin, dear, in case you didn't realize, seven figures means a million dollars! That would pay for the entire wedding and much more," Cassandra explained.

"That is a very generous offer-"

"Mom, are you serious? Can we talk to you in the other room for a minute?" Kevin had no problem interrupting his mother; he couldn't believe she would even consider taking Cassandra's side. He pulled Amy by the hand from her chair and into the kitchen, leaving his mother no choice but to follow.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Jonas asked as soon as the kitchen door shut behind her.

"What isn't wrong out there? This is a nightmare. That woman is horrible, what were you thinking?" Kevin instantly regretted taking his frustrations out his mother, but he couldn't help it.

"Kev, come on. She as only trying to help us…" Amy was torn; she was upset about the situation, but she didn't wan to be ungrateful.

"Thank you, Amy," Mrs. Jonas said, glaring briefly at Kevin, "I was just trying to do what I could for you two. I've heard from several people that Cassandra is an excellent planner."

"Maybe she is, but not for us. Didn't you see how awful she was being to Amy? And that whole magazine deal- there's no way I'd do that." Mrs. Jonas watched carefully as her son spoke. She felt filled with pride as she observed the way he constantly protected Amy.

"If you two don't like her, she's gone. This is your wedding, and I need to give you the reigns. I'm going to support you, but you need to go out there and take control." Kevin nodded, thankful for his mother's permission to take action.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kevin offered his arm to Amy. She accepted it, following his lead back to the dining room.

"Welcome back! So, what did we decide on?" Cassandra asked with eager eyes as the three entered the room.

"We decided your help is no longer necessary." Amy couldn't help but smirk as she spoke, watching Cassandra's jaw drop.

"Don't be silly, little girl. This is a very generous offer, and, if I may be honest, it's not really yours to turn down." Cassandra raised an eyebrow at Kevin.

"We're all turning it down. Our wedding isn't for sale, and you can tell everyone that. So thank you, but you can leave now," Kevin said forcefully. Cassandra was completely shocked, unable to speak for once. She pulled together her belongings and rushed out the door, ushered by Mrs. Jonas.

"So we're stuck planning this whole thing by ourselves?" Amy asked nervously when the two were left alone.

"Hey, isn't that what you wanted?!" Kevin chucked, wrapping an arm around Amy's shoulders. It was going to be tough, but they had officially taken control of their future together. She looked over at him, hoping they had made the right choices thus far.


	6. Chapter 6: Stolen Time

_Author's note: Sorry I'm such a slow writer haha! This chapter took me a little while because it is the one that starts to change the mood/direction of the story. I hope you like it! I had inspiration for a Joe/Demi Lovato one-shot so I'm probably going to get that up after this chapter; I don't want to run through this story too quickly because I love Kevin and Amy so much lol. So keep your eyes out for that, and please send me your reviews for this chapter. I love you for them!_

Chapter Six - Stolen Time

"Is there anything you can think of to add?" Mrs. Jonas asked, tapping the piece of paper in her hand. Amy examined it for what felt like the hundredth time and shook her head.

"Nope, it all looks good to me, Denise."

"Are you sure? I still feel like I'm forgetting something." Mrs. Jonas nervously looked at the sheet one last time, studying each item listed.

"Trust me, it's all there; you're always on top of the ball, so stop worrying! Besides, you have a whole house full of people that could go to the store again if needed." Amy wondered if she was being completely obvious in her attempt to rush Mrs. Jonas out of the house.

"I just want things to go smoothly; you both deserve the perfect wedding-"

"And I'm sure it will be, Denise! But if we don't all calm down, we'll never make it to next week," Amy interrupted. She knew she was more anxious about the wedding than Mrs. Jonas, as hard as it was to believe. The past seven months had been a whirlwind as the Jonas family planned the event by themselves, and it was amazing how fast the time had passed. Only one week stood between today and the day of the wedding, leaving everyone scrambling to hammer out the final details.

"I'll never understand how you manage to stay so calm during all of this, Amy. You're sure you don't want to come, get out of this house?" Amy shook her head as Mrs. Jonas spoke.

"Alright then. We've got dinner, a movie, and then about ten stores to visit. If I don't see you again, have a good night," Mrs. Jonas paused to give a motherly hug, "Come on, boys! I'm leaving in two minutes!" Amy laughed as Mrs. Jonas yelled for her sons before leaving through the front door. Amy turned around and made her way towards the staircase, running into Frankie.

"Your mom is waiting for you outside. Are you still going to do that favor for me?" Frankie nodded in response.

"Okay," Amy continued, handing Frankie a five dollar bill, "Snickers! And get something good for yourself, too."

"Got it!" Frankie eagerly accepted the money and ran off in the direction of his mother. Amy chuckled at the thought of having a ten year old smuggle her candy; Mrs. Jonas was on a health food kick this summer, banning all sugar from the house until the wedding. The sounds of car doors shutting and the ignition starting alerted her to the fact that the house was now nearly empty, filling her with excitement. She loved the Jonas family more than words could express, but it certainly felt good to have a quiet evening once in a while. She followed the steep staircase to the second floor and then walked down the hallway to her bedroom, pausing at the door. She began to feel herself choke up as she slowly turned the doorknob, revealing the suite that had served as her home for so long.

"One more week," Amy said to herself as she crossed the threshold into the room. Much of her belongings were now gone, moved into the new house she was to live in with Kevin after their wedding. Reality seemed to truly set in when she saw the packed boxes; her life was about to change in a way she'd never imagined. She sat down in front of her sparsely decorated desk and began clicking away on her laptop, trying to distract herself. She opened her email inbox with the hopes that it could offer some good news. The screen flashed the words "One New Message," filling her with excitement.

"'Dear Amy,'" the script of the email flowed from Amy's lips, "'I hope things are still going well in California. The photos you sent last week were beautiful; the whole family loved them, and we're all so proud of you. I don't think I've told you this before, but I always knew you'd end up with Kevin. You have both grown up to be amazing people, and you're in my thoughts everyday. That is why it's so hard for me to tell you this: your father and I aren't going to be able to attend the wedding.'" Amy turned off the computer without bothering to finish reading the email. Her parents had been on the fence about attending the wedding for several months, struggling to get the time off work, but she was hurt they had waited so long to make a decision. She stood up slowly and tried to remind herself that her family wouldn't do such a thing to her without good reason. No longer enjoying her own bedroom, she decided to go find Kevin.

"Kev?" Amy couldn't even wait until she reached Kevin's room to loudly speak his name.

"Hey!" Kevin exclaimed, pulling the door open at the sound of her voice, "is something wrong?" He showed Amy inside, concerned by the stoic look on her face.

"I'm okay, I just wanted to talk to you," Amy said as she looked around Kevin's threadbare bedroom. Little remained inside, save for his bed and a handful of cardboard boxes.

"Do you care if I keep packing while we talk? I'm almost done for now."

"No, that's fine." Amy stood in the center of the room for a long moment, watching Kevin pull armfuls of clothes from his closet.

"Doesn't this make you sad, packing everything away and leaving home? I mean, you've done it a hundred times to go on tour, but this is different." Kevin set down the shirts he was holding and turned to face Amy.

"I'm not sad, I'm excited! We've got one short week before we get to start our life together, just you and me. You're not looking forward to that?"

"I've been looking forward to it since the day you proposed; that's not the issue. I'm just wondering if I'll eve really feel at home." Amy wrung her hands, frustrated with herself; the right words seemed to escape her.

"What do you mean, is it the house? It's sort of short notice, but if you don't like it we can keep looking."

"It's not that, Kev; the house is totally gorgeous. Everything you've given me these past three years is more than I ever could've dreamed! The thing is, ever since I left New Jersey I've been feeling lost. We were all over the place for almost two years, and then I had to get used to the thought of California. Now that I've become comfortable in this life, this house, I'm being uprooted again. I'm scared; I can't stop feeling like I'll never really find my place." Amy shrugged as she finished speaking, hoping Kevin would understand the way she felt.

"Come here," Kevin invited, locking Amy in his arms, "why did you wait so long to tell me all this?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to bring you down." Amy rested her head against Kevin's chest, listening to his heart beat steadily through his soft t-shirt.

"You can tell me everything, good or bad. I need you to tell me everything. The life I live, the life I dragged you into, definitely isn't for everyone. I knew it would be though for you, but I also knew you'd be okay because you have me. No matter where we end up, it's just you and me. I really believe that we'll be alright as long as we remember that. Do you trust me?" Amy took a second to consider what Kevin had said before answering. Being so close to him was calming, putting her in a trance.

"Of course I trust you. I'm just letting all the stress get to me. I had my final dress fitting a few days ago, and I could barely get it zipped up! It was embarrassing." Amy pulled away from Kevin, poking herself judgmentally in the stomach.

"Are you kidding me? You look completely amazing. I think you're just looking for things to worry about, so quit it! Go relax; there's no way we'll have another quiet night this week." Kevin kissed Amy softly on the forehead and then motioned towards the door.

"You're probably right. Maybe I'll go take a nap or something." "Come find me later," Kevin said, turning his attention back to the clothes on his floor. Amy slinked away, her hand reaching the doorknob before she suddenly stopped. Did she really want to waste this precious, stolen time sleeping? She knew walking away alone was something she would soon regret.

"Kev," Amy said, trying to give Kevin a moment's notice before following through with her new plan. She held her breath, hoping he would catch her as she ran across the room and leaped into his arms.

"Hello again," Kevin laughed, his strong arms supporting Amy as her legs wrapped around his waist. Once she felt his grasp was secure she leaned back slightly, pulling her tank top up and over her head.

"You really don't want to waste any time, huh?" Kevin's eyes grew wide as Amy's nearly-bare chest pressed against his. She could feel his heart racing, giving her a great sense of power.

"You and me, alone…don't tell me you've forgotten how to do this," Amy whispered, her lips brushing Kevin's as she spoke.

"N-no, I could never forget," Kevin said, trying hard not to stammer, "but it feels like it's been forever." Amy twirled her fingers in his curls, a soft smile on her face.

"Did you miss me?" Amy breathed, sincerity filling her voice. Kevin couldn't locate the words to respond to such a question. Of course he had missed her; every smile, every glance, every touch made him ache for her. He often wondered if his family noticed the lust burning in his eyes every time she was near. He brought his lips to hers, unable to fight the urge any longer. Without another thought he carried her over to his bed, placing her gently among the sheets.

"Let's be fair," Amy said, eyeing Kevin's fully-clothed frame. He raised an eyebrow before peeling off his t-shirt, surprised by her suddenly bold nature.

"At least one of us will look good at the wedding." Amy studied Kevin's flat stomach and strong, muscular arms.

"You're joking, right?" Kevin questioned, inching closer to Amy, "You've never looked more beautiful than you do right now." He meant every word he said.

"You are too sweet to me, Kev. How did I end up with you?"

"Just lucky, I guess," Kevin joked, helping Amy out of the rest of her clothes. She laughed quietly, pulling him into her by the belt loops. She wasn't afraid at all of being so exposed; it felt very right, natural. She focused her attention on his zipper, determined to even the score.

"I love you," Kevin murmured, kicking his jeans off the bed. His lips were quickly reunited with Amy's, setting fireworks off deep inside of him. He ran his hands across her smooth skin as his tongue explored her mouth, sending shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes tightly and pulled him even closer; she wanted to feel like they were one.

"Kev," Amy gasped, panting as Kevin's body intertwined with hers. He locked their fingers together, a silent declaration that he was all hers in this moment. The room fell quiet aside from the pair's labored breathing, until-

"Kevin, are you in here?" Mr. Jonas swung open the door, Kevin and Amy laying directly in his line of sight.


	7. Chapter 7: Caught In The Act

_Author's note: Have I mentioned how much I love you guys?? Your reviews make my day, I really appreciate them all! Make sure to keep letting me know what you think as the story goes on. Also, if you didn't read it already, I posted a Joe/Demi one shot a few days ago that I'm pretty proud of, so please read and review that as well. Thanks so much!!_

Chapter Seven - Caught In The Act

Mr. Jonas stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes growing wider by the second. Once he realized what he was seeing, he slammed the door shut and took off down the hallway.

"Oh my God," Amy gasped, "did that really just happen?"

"That definitely just happened." Kevin forced out a laugh and rolled over onto his back.

"Why in the world are you laughing? I guess I'm not seeing the humor in all of this," Amy spat, pulling the covers up to her chin. She was now feeling very wary, certain another member of the household would come barging in at any moment.

"I don't really think this is _funny_, but it's not the worst thing we could be doing, not by far."

"Okay," Amy pointed to the purity ring Kevin still wore, "do you really think he's going to see it that way?" She sat up and shook her head, amazed that Kevin seemed so nonchalant.

"It's okay, Amy! Come back here," Kevin said, trying to coax Amy back into his arms. She looked over at him, an expression of disgust on her face.

"Are you insane?! God knows who else could come stomping in here! I thought we were home alone, but obviously not," Amy said as she jumped out of bed and quickly began throwing on her clothes, "I guess no one in the Jonas family was taught to knock!"

"Calm down, seriously. Maybe he didn't even really see what we were doing." Kevin was doing all he could to convince his fiancée that everything was okay, but he wasn't doing very well.

"He's not blind, Kev!" Of course he saw what we were doing; I can't believe we're so careless! I'm never, ever stepping foot in your bedroom again!" Amy hissed, trying to keep her voice down; she certainly didn't want to catch Mr. Jonas' attention again.

"Don't overreact-"

"'Don't overreact?!' That's really what you're going to say right now? I can't believe this is happening!" Kevin was left wincing as Amy spat her final words at him. She scooped up the last of her clothing and stormed out of the room, carefully checking the hallway for family members before heading towards her own bedroom.

"Time to get this over with," Amy sighed to herself. She sat down in front of her desk and flipped the computer monitor back on, revealing her parents' email. She ran her fingers back and forth across the keyboard, searching for an appropriate response. She was feeling lonelier than she ever had, and it seemed like there was no where for her to turn. She couldn't tell her mother about her dilemma at the Jonas home, and she couldn't tell Kevin her parents weren't coming; she was stuck. She began to realize that no words were to be typed by her fingers; this wasn't a matter that should be discussed over the internet. Instead, she picked up her cell phone and considered the time difference between California and New Jersey. Convinced that her family would still be awake, she slowly dialed their home phone number.

"Hello, James residence," Amy's younger brother answered after two short rings, causing her to smile. Cooper was the evident favorite of the five James children, but no one resented him for it. He was fifteen years old, a winner in ever sense of the word who always made their parents proud. Despite their age difference, Amy had always been closest with Cooper, and she figured this was why she got along so fabulously with Frankie.

"Hey, Coop, it's me. Can I talk to Mom?"

"Amy! Where the heck have you been? You haven't called in forever. Uh oh, did Mom tell you about next week?" Amy heard the concern in her brother's voice.

"Yeah, that's what I'm calling about; can you just go find her? I'll call your cell when it isn't so late, and we can catch up."

"Sure, hold on." Amy heard Cooper yell through the house ,shouting for their mother.

"Hello?" Amy's mother finally appeared on the line.

"Hi Mom…sorry it's so late."

"Oh, Amy, honey! I was going to call you tomorrow. Cooper pitched a no-hitter today, isn't that great? His team is going to the finals next week, all the way in New York!" Amy didn't want to believe what she was hearing. Her mother knew why she was calling, yet she was tiptoeing around the issue. She knew it was wrong, but she began to unleash her frustrations.

"Mom, stop. Do you really think I called you to talk about Cooper?"

"Amy, don't be like that. You know how important baseball is to your brother." Amy's mother sounded insulted, sending Amy over the edge.

"And my wedding isn't important?! I love Cooper, but the kid has one championship or another every week! This is the only chance you'll ever have to see me walk down the aisle, an you're going to New York instead. For one single day you could act like you don't love one child more than the others." Amy could no longer stand to have this conversation; she never should've made this call, not in her current mood. She disconnected the call and slammed her phone down on the desk. She looked around the room, searching for something to take her mind off of everything that had just happened., but quickly remembered her bare room had nothing to offer. She was beginning to feel hungry, and considered, for a brief moment, venturing downstairs to eat.

"No way, not worth it!" Amy said out loud to convince herself it would be a poor choice. Mr. Jonas' office was located on the first floor, nestled inconveniently between the staircase and the kitchen; there was no way she could get to food without walking past him. She had always done what she could to stay out of his way, aware of his apparent distaste for her, but the next week now seemed impossible. Her phone suddenly began to buzz, jarring her from her thoughts of hunger. She didn't even bother to look at the caller I.D.; she knew it was her mother attempting to call her back. They had played this game of phone tag for years now, avoiding each other's calls after their infamous fights. A chime sounded, indicating that new voicemail had been left for her. She reluctantly held the phone up to her hear, uninterested in anything her mother could possibly have to say.

"Amy, dear, please call me back; you shouldn't hang up on your mother like that. We really need to straighten this all out; you know it's of as big of a deal as you're making it." Amy was horrified by the message; how could her mother completely miss the point like that? She couldn't help but think maybe their poor relationship was her fault. After all, she had always lived her life silently, afraid to speak up for herself. Was that how she ended up in this position? It had taken her nearly twenty-three years to find her voice, but it was far too late where her mother was concerned.

"Stop!" Amy commanded as her phone rang again; her mother really didn't want to give up this time. She turned her phone completely off quickly, feeling like she would only be happy if it never rang again. She stomped off into her adjoining bathroom, the only room available for her to hide. The tile floor felt cool and comforting beneath her feet, a welcome break from the sweltering summer heat. She set her sights on the large bathtub in the room and decided it would be a good idea to wash this day away. She turned the faucet and stood there for several minutes, intrigued by the running water. Once the tub was filled, she peeled off her clothes for the second time that night. She stepped in, letting the cool water envelope her as she relaxed. The calm and quiet of the room was making her suddenly tired, coaxing her eyes gently shut.

"Amy? Can I come in?" Kevin's voice shook Amy awake, his hand rapping lightly against the bathroom door. She pulled the shower curtain tightly shut before giving her permission for him to enter.

"Sure, come in." Kevin pushed the door opened and scanned the large, seeming unoccupied bathroom for Amy.

"I'm right here." Amy voice was accompanied by the sounds of splashing.

"Are you hiding from me?" Kevin asked, inching closer to the tub.

"Don't you dare touch this curtain!" Amy exclaimed, "I'm hiding from everyone, not just you." She sat up in the water, running her hands through her wet curls.

"You can't hide in here all night, and you definitely can't hide in here all week. Please, let me open this; I want to be able to see you when I talk to you." Kevin reached out and grabbed the curtain, but Amy still had a tight grasp on it. There was no way she was going to let him open it; she was feeling very paranoid at the moment.

"This is the most of my skin you'll be seeing for the rest of the week," Amy stated, wiggling one perfectly-manicured toe out the curtain towards Kevin.

"Don't you think you might still be overreacting just a little bit?" Kevin sighed. He was beginning to think this whole ordeal was only happening because Amy didn't want to stop stressing.

"Kev, do you really think I'm overreacting? Your father has never liked me, and I can only imagine what he thinks of me now! I'm completely humiliated." Amy hugged her knees to her chest, still feeling exposed. She wanted Kevin to understand how terrible this night had become, see how hurt she felt, but he seemed to be oblivious.

"I don't know what my dad's problem is, Amy. I've been trying my whole life to understand him, especially the last three years. I wish you didn't feel like he dislikes you; my whole family loves you. They're as much your family as they are mine, and that's why I'm going to go talk to him. I need to straighten things out with him, once and for all." Amy listened intently as Kevin's voice echoed through the bathroom. All his talk of family made her want to spill her guts, tell him all about her parents. She didn't want to throw another problem on him after what they'd already gone through, but how much longer could she keep it from him?

"That sounds good, Kev. Can you come find me after and tell me how it went?" Amy tried to speak in a neutral tone; she didn't want to alert him of her problem until it was absolutely necessary.

"Of course," Kevin replied, "I'll be back before you know it. Enjoy your bath." He tapped his hand softly against the side of the tub before exiting into the bedroom. He continued his travels into the hallway and down the stairs, heading straight for his father's office. He felt he'd hid it well in front of Amy, but the thought of confronting his father was a terrifying one. He'd like to say that his father would be understanding, but as he entered the office he began to realize that wasn't the case.


	8. Chapter 8: Off

_Author's note: Thanks again for all your reviews, you guys are amazing! Just a heads up, I think there are either five or six chapters left after this one, and definitely an epilogue. I might have another chapter up before this weekend, but if not, it won't be until next Monday or Tuesday… Camp Rock is on Friday (how excited are you guys??) and then my birthday is on Saturday so I'm going to be way busy, but I'll try to get something up for you! Let me know what you think about this chapter please!_

Chapter Eight - Off

"It took you long enough to come down here," Mr. Jonas said, completely devoid of emotion. Kevin hesitated for a moment before slinking into the office, afraid his father as going to start yelling. Mr. Jonas sat in the corner of the room, leaning back in his large, plush chair.

"I-I was talking to Amy," Kevin tripped over his words. his father's calm demeanor was far more intimidating than his angriest yell; Mr. Jonas only spoke in this stern, quiet voice when he meant business.

"Well, I'm sure you two had quite a bit to talk about." Mr. Jonas couldn't even look his son in the eyes as he spoke.

"What are you getting at?" Kevin asked, running a hand nervously through his hair. He wanted his father to quit skirting around the issue and just get to the point.

"I saw what was going on upstairs."

"Dad, I think you might have the wrong idea-"

"Give me more credit than that, Kevin. I know exactly what I saw; I just don't understand why you make some of the choices you make." Mr. Jonas had disappointment in his voice, making Kevin want to cry. He never wanted to let his father down, but at the same time he didn't see what the big deal was.

"We're adults, believe it or not, and we're very much in love. We're getting married next week! I don't see anything wrong with what just happened.," Kevin countered, speaking as forcefully as possible. He couldn't remember a time where he'd been so defiant towards his father, but these were very different circumstances. He would do anything to defend Amy, and he was going to make sure his father was well aware of the fact.

"Your mother and I raised all four of you with the same set of standards," Mr. Jonas spoke, referencing Kevin's younger brothers, "and I never thought you would be the one to go against us, against God!" Kevin could see that his father was no longer holding back, and his words were definitely a shock.

"Do you really need to involve them at all? This is about me and Amy; it shouldn't even concern you."

"If you didn't want to concern me, well, maybe you shouldn't have chosen my house to use for such purposes. I just thought that you had the most sense; you always made the right choices. What happened?" Kevin shook his head, unable to respond.

"I thought I knew you better; I thought you had a better head on your shoulders," Mr. Jonas said dryly. His words cut deep, hitting Kevin right in the heart. This had become a war, an attack on him as a person, and he had to admit it hurt.

"Why are you talking like this? You're acting like I'm some sort of criminal! If you feel like you need to punish me, go ahead; you only have a week left to treat me like a kid."

"I don't want to treat you like a kid or punish you; I respect the fact that you're adults."

"It doesn't feel like it," Kevin said skeptically.

"Hear me out: you're very right in saying there's only one week left until the wedding, so why can't you remember that? One more week is nothing compared to the lifetime you have to spend together. Don't be in a rush; you need to be careful, and there are plenty of good reasons to wait until you're married. I just think you're playing with fire, son." As Mr. Jonas lectured on Kevin had a realization: his father was under the impression that tonight was the first night he had been with Amy. He was obviously very mistaken, and Kevin wasn't going to let him continue on in this manner. He knew fully well what he was doing, and he wanted it to be understood.

"Can you stop talking to me like I'm totally clueless? I get it, Dad; you're worried, but you don't need to be. We're always careful. We've been 'playing with fire' for three years now, and we're still okay." Kevin felt a huge weight lift off his chest, finally letting the truth out.

"Oh, Kevin…" Mr. Jonas was stunned. His eyes focused on the ring Kevin had worn around his neck for the past three years; it was all making sense now.

"Does that make a difference to you? Can you see now why I'm so calm about it?" Kevin pushed his father for a response. As far as he knew, his father was the only Jonas aware of such a fact, and he was dying for any sort of reaction.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Mr. Jonas exploded, "I thought you knew better than that! This is a slap in the face; how do you think your mother is going to react?"

"Why don't you get it, Dad? This isn't about you!"

"I'm making this about me, there's no way around it. This is something I take very seriously; do I need to have this same discussion with your brothers?"

"I don't know! I honestly don't talk about things like this with them; I think that's something that should be kept private. You're the only one in this house that knows about me and Amy, and I can't believe you're even thinking about telling Mom. Please, just leave everyone else out of this." Kevin was frustrated, unable to see why his father thought he had the right to share such a thing with his mother.

"Well, either way, you've definitely opened my eyes to a lot of things. I'm sorry, but I always knew it was a bad idea to let Amy move in here; that was a line that never should've been crossed," Mr. Jonas stated forcefully.

"You aren't sorry, so don't even say that! Amy was right; you've never liked her; I denied it for so long, didn't wan to believe that my own father would be so close-minded, but now I feel like an idiot. What is your problem with her?" Kevin's hands were balled into tight fists, his anger pulsating through his body.

"I just don't want you to waste the opportunities you've been given. You're so young, so talented; why are you going to let someone interfere with that? That's always been my concern: you're going to throw this away for some girl? Do you really think this will last, you with someone who apparently lacks morals? That isn't how I raised you." Mr. Jonas had finally stated his true feelings about Amy, and Kevin was in awe. He was really going to lose it now; his father hadn't held back, so why should he?

"This can't be happening!" Kevin shouted, no longer bothering to control his voice, "You are so wrong, about all of this. Do you know anything about me, know what makes me happy? I would give up the music, the fame, everything, if it meant keeping Amy. I've known since the day I met her that I would marry her, and it's not my problem if you can't accept that. I think it's really sad that you would even think of questioning her morals. Did you forget that I was in that bed, too?"

"Kevin, don't do this. I'm just looking out for you!" Mr. Jonas exclaimed, but Kevin didn't care anymore; he'd let his father talk for far too long. He stormed out of the office and into the hallway, almost running into Amy. She stood a few feet away from the door, tears streaming down her face. His heart sank as he saw her; he knew she must've heard everything.

"How long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough!" Amy said, her voice full of pain.

"Amy, wait-" Kevin tried to pull Amy close, but she slipped out of his reach. She ran up the stairs and down the hall; she couldn't get to her room fast enough.

"Amy!" Kevin called from the bottom of the staircase, but Amy didn't dare turn around. She threw open the bedroom door and crashed inside. She was hysterical, far more upset than she could ever remember being before. She had to get out of this house and away from her mounting problems. She opened her closet and began pulling the remaining clothes out by the armful, dropping them in a heap on the carpet. She pulled her suitcase out from the corner of the close with the intent of packing, but she suddenly stopped in her tracks. This suitcase had been given to her by Kevin when she went on her first European tour with the Jonas Brothers. She couldn't use it; she couldn't bear to even think about him right now. Besides, where would she go? She was three thousand miles away from her true home, and it seemed her family didn't want her anyway. The apartment paid for her by the Jonas family wasn't hers anymore, either; it had be sublet months ago. She only had one other option: the new house she had just purchased with Kevin. The thought left her mind as quickly as it had entered; she couldn't stay there. Their house no longer felt like her home, and he'd definitely track her down there. That left her no where to go, and she was feeling more desperate with each passing second.

"Why is this happening to me?" Amy sobbed to herself as she walked away from the suitcase. She picked up her cell phone and contemplated calling a taxi, but this only made her feel worse; the two years on tour left her no need for a car of her own, meaning she was permanently stranded at the Jonas house. Everything around her seemed to be an unwanted remind of that fact, and she couldn't take it anymore. Pictures of her and Kevin throughout the years sat on her desk, mocking her with good memories she felt she would never relive. She pushed the frames to the floor and collapsed among them, the wind suddenly knocked out of her.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Kevin charged into room and picked Amy up off the floor without hesitation. The question was a stupid one, he knew that much, but there was nothing else for him to say. He set her gently on the bed and began to rub her back, trying all he could to stop the sobs that shook her whole body.

"No, I'm not okay!" Amy cried, "This is a complete disaster. Your family hates me, my family hates me; my life is a big mess."

"What are you taking about? Don't give my dad any of your attention; he has got some serious problems, and you can't make them yours, too. You're confusing me though; why are you talking about your family?" Kevin was lost, wondering what his fiancée could possibly mean.

"My parents aren't coming to the wedding. No one is coming to the wedding for me. I'm completely alone, just like I have been since I left New Jersey." Amy sounded sad, not angry, as she made her statement. Life had never seemed so desperate as it did in this moment, and this realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, God, Amy, I had no idea-"

"Of course you had no idea, because I didn't want to tell you! I wanted everything to go perfectly, I really did. I prayed every night that we'd be okay, that we could get through all our obstacles, but it obviously didn't do any good."

"We are going to be okay, you know that. Look at everything we've been through! I'm so sorry about your parents, I can't imaging how that feels, but my family will be there for you. They love you as much as they love me; you have to believe that." Kevin felt so guilty; Amy's world had silently fell apart, and he had been completely oblivious.

"Don't be stupid, Kevin," Amy said bluntly. Her words cut through Kevin, leaving his heart aching; she only called him by his full name when something was very wrong.

"We can't keep pretending like this," Amy continued, "nothing is going the way it should. Your father hates me, and when he tells your mother she'll hate me too! That is going to kill me; I won't be able to handle all this."

"He doesn't hate you," Kevin said, shaking his head, "and he's not going to tell my mom, I promise. This'll pass, he'll get over it."

"No, he won't! he's had three years to 'get over it,' and it's apparently not something he's capable of doing. No matter how much you love me, he's your blood, and that will win in the end. If he can't accept me, we'll never work; this is going to destroy us." Kevin continued to shake his head as Amy spoke. He knew what she was going to say, he could just feel it in his bones, but he didn't want to hear it. He looked away, hiding the tears that were welling up in his eyes as she began to speak once more.

"This can't happen; we can't get married. I'm sorry, but this engagement is officially off."


	9. Chapter 9: I Need A Friend

_Author's note: Okay, since you're all so nice, I'll give you one more chapter this week! Let me know what you think! I'll have more up after this weekend. Thanks for all your reviews, please keep them coming!!_

Chapter Nine - I Need A Friend

Kevin felt pain like he never knew existed: the pain of having your heart ripped right out. He had not braced himself for the news he just received, and he felt like he might never recover from it.

"You don't mean that."

"I never say things I don't mean. don't make this any harder, please." Amy could barely speak. Breaking their engagement was the last thing she ever wanted to do, but she saw no other choice.

"What? There is nothing harder than this, and it's obvious you know that, too. Why are you doing this to me, Amy?" Kevin demanded an explanation. He turned to face Amy, exposing the silent tears that ran down his face. She knew he very rarely cried, and that is why his current appearance made her heart sink. She wanted to pull him close, kiss his wet cheeks until he smiled again, but she knew she couldn't. She had to stay strong and stick to her plan; it would be better for everyone in the long run.

"I'm doing what needs to be done. I would rather stop this now than wait until it's too late. When I get married, I want it to be forever; that won't happen as long as your dad thinks of me this way. He just seems me as the whore that corrupted you! That kind of attitude will ruin our relationship, and it would be unfair to go into a marriage knowing that." Amy's monologue was crisp and cool, spoken in a tone that Kevin had never before heard her use.

"Do you really want to throw away all of this? I've invested so much in this relationship, in you; I'll never regret that, but it seems so wrong to let it all be for nothing." Now Amy was indeed angry; Kevin's choice of words seemed entirely selfish, like he was still missing the point.

"What about how much I've invested, Kevin, what about that? I dropped everything to follow you around the world like a lost puppy! I had friends, a family, the beginnings of a career back in New Jersey, and I left that all behind for you. None of that is there for me now; I'm starting again from the ground up and-"

"It's not like that-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Amy shouted, her patience wearing thin, "I'm not done talking. This whole situation was fine when we were younger, but it's time to grow up and face reality. We need to cut our losses and move on while we're still strong enough to bounce back."

"'Cut our losses?' don't talk about this like it's some sort of business deal; that is so unfair," Kevin said quietly, tired of yelling.

"None of this is fair. No matter how much this hurts you, it hurts me more. You can go run to your band and your family, they'll help you through this. You're not twenty-two years old with no real friends, family, home, or car; you have a place to land. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Amy began to sob again, overwhelmed by all her thoughts and feelings.

"Stay with me! It's just you and me, so forget everyone else. I'm here for you, I always have been, so lean on me; I'm not going anywhere." Kevin was doing all he could to stress his point, but he knew it was no use. Amy had always been the most stubborn person he knew, and nothing could change her mind when it had already been set. As soon as he finished speaking, he had a realization: the only way she would every come back to him would be on her own terms. As much as it pained him, he had to let her go, at least for now.

"You know I can't do that. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Kev, that was really wrong of me. But you see where I'm coming from, right? I need time to sort things out, and I think it's going to take me longer than a week." Amy pulled the ring off her finger as she spoke, offering it to Kevin. "so take this, please? It's not right for me to keep wearing it." He shook his head fiercely, pushing her hand away.

"If you don't want to wear it, don't. Either way, it's yours. It was made for you, I bought it for you, and I can't take it back from you," Kevin spoke softly, trying to conceal his sadness.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem right for me to keep it after what just happened." Amy closed her hand tightly around the ring, feeling the shape of the diamond press sharply into her palm. She'd never before been afraid to speak to Kevin, but today was different. It seemed every word that came out of her mouth only made things worse, and she didn't want to keep hurting him.

"No, I mean it, it's yours. Amy, I love you more than anyone or anything in this world, alright? Nothing can change that. You've been my best friend for so long; even if you don't want to marry me now, I'll wait for you. I'll wait until the day I die if I have to, so just remember that."

"Oh, Kev, can we just…focus on today for right now? I love you, too, _so much_, but I need some time to clear my mind." Amy's heart just wouldn't stop sinking; Kevin's ability to stay sweet under the worst of circumstances was tearing her apart.

"Sure," Kevin obliged, running a gentle hand through Amy's curls, "I'm going to go get out of the house for a while, go think. Do you need a ride somewhere? I promise, I won't even try to talk to you in the car." She shook her head at his meek joke, attempting a smile.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later." Amy frowned as Kevin stood up and exited the room; this was their most awkward "goodbye" to date. After a couple of minutes she heard the front door shut, followed by the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway. She took a very deep breath and made her way out of her bedroom, desperate for a change of scenery. She stormed down the hallway and stairs, not giving her actions a single thought until she was past the office door. The room was now empty, and she began to feel paranoid. She crept slowly down the hall, checking each room as she passed.

"If you're looking for my dad, he left about five minutes before Kevin did." Joe's voice appeared suddenly as Amy entered the living room.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I think I might live here!" Joe couldn't resist exercising his usual, sarcastic nature.

"Cute, Joe, but I'm not in the mood right now. I thought we were home alone; who else is here?" Amy shuffled towards the couch Joe currently occupied, a scowl covering her face.

"Well, now we're officially home alone. Dad had too much work to do, and I've already seen the movie they went to; you didn't really have the house to yourself until a couple minutes ago." Joe had yet to take his eyes off the magazine in front of him, too enthralled by the article he was skimming.

"Yeah, I definitely know that now." Amy couldn't help but laugh at the fact. Her laughter became louder and more hysterical as she sat down next to Joe, finally capturing his attention.

"Hey, Amy, are you feeling okay?" Joe asked with genuine concern as Amy's laughter died down. He eyed her disheveled appearance, the tears now drying on her cheeks; she looked messy, unlike herself.

"Oh, yes, I'm feeling great! Tonight couldn't possibly get better."

"Does this have to do with all the yelling going on? What happened?"

"You heard that?" Amy's eyes looked past Joe, her face blank. She was doing all she could to block out the emotions she'd just experienced.

"I didn't hear what you guys were fighting about, but I definitely heard all the shouting. So come on, tell me all the juicy gossip," Joe urged, trying to get to the heart of the problem. Something inside of Amy snapped; she needed to get everything off her chest. She realized that Mr. Jonas had managed to turn a very romantic moment between her and Kevin into something dirty, shameful. She felt the urge to speak very bluntly and express how filthy the moment now seemed.

"Your father walked in on me and Kevin, _fucking_. In bed, completely naked; we didn't even come-"

Whoa! You can spare me the details; I think I get the picture. That's really intense, though. I had no idea that you two were…you know." Joe tried to shake the image out of his head. He was completely shocked; he honestly never thought his brother would break their vow of purity.

"He really never told you?" Joe shook his head at Amy.

"Well," Amy continued, "I guess he really can keep a secret. Your dad didn't know, either, and he had some pretty mean things to say about me. Basically, I'm the slut that is going to ruin Kevin's life and career. Things only got worse when he found out this has been happening for the last three years."

"_Three years_? Like, since Kevin spent those nights in New Jersey with you? Yeah, that'd definitely be enough to send dad over the edge!" Joe had joked over the years about Kevin and Amy's closeness, but he'd never really suspected he was right.

"too bad that's not the worst part. If you think all that is awful, just wait! After your father said our relationship was a mistake, we broke the engagement off; no more wedding." Those words hurt Amy more and more each time she used them, but she couldn't resist telling Joe. He'd always been the easiest of the Jonas family to talk to, and she took advantage of that whenever possible.

"Oh, shit, you guys are really calling it off? Don't do that because of Dad, seriously. He lets business cloud his judgment, but he'll get over it."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, but I don't buy it. He's held this grudge against me for way too long, and it poisoned our engagement; we aren't getting married." Amy could no longer control her emotions, and she began to silently weep.

"I need a friend, Joe. This has been the worst night of my life, and I feel like I have no one," Amy continued. She collapsed onto Joe, covering his shirt with her tears.

"Hey, I am your friend! You're one of my best friends, one of the only people that really sees what we go through everyday. I'm always here for you, and that's why I'm taking you out tonight." Joe stood up, forcing Amy to her feet as well.

"What? I can't go anywhere, I look like a disaster! I wouldn't be any fun tonight, anyway," Amy argued.

"I wasn't giving you the option; we're going out. Tonight we're going to drown your sorrows, okay? We can deal with tomorrow when it gets here. Come on, let's go upstairs and get changed. put on your best party clothes and we'll meet back here in forty-five minutes." Joe's voice was so convincing as he guided Amy towards her bedroom, leaving her no choice but to oblige. Dressing up and going out wasn't really her "thing," but tonight was different; she already felt unlike her normal self.

An hour later, Joe stood waiting in the living room. Luckily for him, Amy always ran as late as he did. He nervously tapped his foot and adjusted the sleeves of his jacket, hoping his family wouldn't arrive home before the two had a chance to leave. Right at that moment, Joe heard the click of shoes on the wooden staircase.

"Wow." Joe could only manage to utter a single word as he witnessed Amy waltz down the to the first floor. Her curls had been flat-ironed until they were pin-straight, and her eyes were lined in smoky shades of gray. She wore a very small, blue sequined dress that exposed plenty of cleavage and legs, making him feel guilty for staring. She teetered over to him on high heeds which brought her up to his eye level, and her close proximity was making him very nervous.

"You're going to be trouble tonight, aren't you?" Joe managed to ask Amy. She looked nothing like the Amy he knew, but he could see she was in there somewhere; she wore both her engagement ring and the necklace Kevin and given her so many Christmases ago.

"Come on, Joseph. You said you wanted a night out, and that's what you're getting." Amy's tone was all business. She grabbed Joe by the hand and swiftly pulled him out the front door, leaving him wondering if his idea had been a wise one.


	10. Chapter 10: A Night Out

_Author's note: Here it is.. A couple days earlier than I expected, but it was done so I couldn't wait! Today is my birthday, and all I want is your reviews so please let me know what you think! Thanks so much!!_

Chapter Ten - A Night Out

Amy and Joe walked side-and-side down a Los Angeles sidewalk, too busy eating to hold a conversation. He had insisted that they stop for fast food before heading to their destination, eager from the junk food ban Mrs. Jonas had imposed.

"How much further?" Amy asked between French fries, "These shoes weren't really designed for walking." Her feet were killing her; she never wore high heels, and she was now reminded why.

"I will never understand girls," Joe sighed, tossing his hamburger wrapper into a nearby trashcan, "Why would you even own a pair of shoes that you can't walk in?"

"I'm asking myself that same question," Amy grumbled, "but seriously, how much further? I don't see why you couldn't just tell me where we're going. More importantly, why didn't we take a cab?" Life on tour had left them both car-less and license-less, but that didn't mean they had no choice but to walk.

"I thought some fresh air would be nice! Don't worry, we'll get a ride home; I don't think we'll be in any shape to walk, anyway." Joe snickered as Amy's heel landed right in a crack, shaking her balance and causing her to latch onto his arm.

"Not funny," Amy said sternly, still onto Joe.

"Hey, I'm just trying to have some fun tonight; don't get so worked up. We only have about a block left, so don't stress." Joe held onto Amy thoughtfully as he guided her down the street, constantly glancing at the ground to make sure she was stepping safely. A few minutes later, the pair reached their destination.

"A night club, Joe?" Amy stared at the building that they stood in front of, "We're going to spend the whole night waiting in line!" The crowd outside the club was daunting, spanning at least a full block.

"No way, we'll get right in." Joe's cocky statement didn't fully convince Amy, but she still followed him to the front of the line. The door was being guarded by a large bouncer, a man bigger than any security guard she'd ever seen on tour. She sighed as they approached him, sure he'd never let them through.

"Joe, my man!" The bouncer's stern demeanor instantly lightened, catching Amy off-guard. Joe seemed to know everyone in this town, and that fact never ceased to amaze her.

"How's it going?" Amy watched on as Joe shook hands with the bouncer. She kept glancing back at the line, feeling increasingly nervous; the crowd seemed to know that she was about to be immediately admitted into the club, and they were shooting her dirty looks.

"Come on in." The bouncer opened the door, "and tell me who this beautiful lady is! She is the prettiest one I've ever seen you here with, and I don't say that about all of them!" He winked at Amy, and she gave him a weak smile.

"Another time, okay?" Joe sighed, pulling Amy by the hand into the club. The room was large and dark, with bodies packed from wall to wall.

"What are we doing here and what was that guy talking about?" Amy placed her lips right next to Joe's ear as they walked, trying to make herself heard over the loud music. Her hair brushed against his cheek as she spoke, making his heart race. He tightened his grip on her hand and lead her to the back of the room, searching for a more quiet place to talk.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Jonas," A woman said, ushering Amy and Joe towards the section of the club marked "V.I.P." Amy thought she couldn't' get anymore confused; why did everyone seem to know Joe so well? The couple sat down at a table in the corner and were immediately greeted by a server.

"Do you want something to drink, Amy?" Joe asked. He wasn't even sure if Amy drank, but it seemed appropriate on this night.

"Vodka," Amy stated, looking up at the waiter.

"Would you like a cocktail of some sort, miss?" Both the waiter and Joe looked at Amy with concern, "Maybe a-"

"No, just straight vodka. Thanks." Amy looked away, her mind made up. Joe shifted his gaze from her to the waiter with a look of surprise.

"Okay, vodka it is. Bring us a bottle, please." Joe shrugged as he dismissed the server.

"I didn't bring any money…" Amy suddenly realized she had left everything at home but the clothes on her back, yet she had just ordered the most expensive item on the menu.

"Oh, hey, don't even worry about it. I asked you out tonight, and it's all on me." Joe patted his wallet through his pocket as he reassured Amy.

"Are you sure? I can pay you back as soon as we get home, I just forgot-"

"Amy, stop! You don't need to worry about anything else tonight," Joe said, resting his hand gently on Amy's. He quickly pulled it away as soon as he realized what he as doing, but she didn't seen fazed.

"So, what was the guy at the door talking about?" Amy asked, staring intently at Joe as she waited for his answer.

"I guess I've been here a lot in the last few months," Joe began, speaking with apprehension, "A friend brought me here last year, and I just keep coming back."

"What about all the girls he mentioned, huh? I don't think I've met any of your girls in a long time!" Amy poked Joe playfully in the ribs, making his cheeks burn.

"Nothing every really clicked with any of them."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a girl worth introducing me to soon; you're amazing, Joe." Amy rested her head on Joe's shoulder as she finished speaking. He closed his eyes for a quick minute, feeling like his pounding heart might leap from his chest. This night was bringing back all the emotions he'd kept buried for so long, and he didn't know how to act. His once-harsh attitude towards her had been caused by jealousy, and it had taken him years to feel comfortable with being her friend. No one knew that he had noticed Amy first at school, far before she met Kevin; he had always known how amazing she was, yet his brother won her heart. Maybe in a different world she could be preparing to marry him instead of Kevin, but he'd learned to deal with the reality of the situation. He tried to satisfy himself by being one of her best friends, he family, and he'd then spend each night with a different girl that could never be her. No matter how much he wanted to, he never had and never would act on his feelings. He could see how much Amy and Kevin loved each other; even now, during their biggest fight to date, she was constantly thinking of him, twirling the engagement ring around her finger.

"Mr. Jonas?" The waiter returned to the table with their order, interrupting the moment.

"Oh, thanks." Joe watched as the bottle and glasses were placed in front of him.

"Please, let me know if you need anything else," the waiter said as he walked away.

"Shall we?" Joe asked Amy, motioning to the bottle. She nodded eagerly, watching as he filled up each glass. He lifted his own to his lips, missing the feel of her head resting on his shoulder. The alcohol slid down his throat, burning every inch that it touched; he hoped it could numb the pain this night was causing him. He reached for the bottle to fill his glass again, but it was already in Amy's hands. He noticed that the bottle was a fourth empty already; she has to be on at least her third glass.

"Maybe you should slow down a little bit?" Joe suggested as he watched Amy down her glass. She shot him a look which meant he shouldn't try to stop her, so he shut his mouth. By the time the bottle was half-empty he began to feel tipsy, and started to worry about her again; she'd definitely drank more than he had. He staggered to his feet and offered her his hand.

"Are we just going to sit here all night? Come on, let's go dance." Amy thought for a second, taking one last sip before accepting Joe's offer. She wobbled in her heels as she stood up, forcing him to secure her balance by wrapping his free arm around her momentarily.

"Thanks," Amy giggled, "You know, these shoes!" Joe nodded as he led her out of the V.I.P. area and onto the dance floor. The music was overpowering, pounding through the room and killing any chance of conversation. Instead, they made their way to the middle of the floor.

"I love this song!" Amy shouted as she swayed to the beat. Joe smiled and began to move along side her, determined to try and enjoy himself before the night was over. They danced this way for a good hour, consumed by the beat of each passing song. Every few minutes one guy or another would attempt to dance with Amy, but Joe would never let them succeed; he'd sling an arm protectively around her waist and pull her close, making it very clear that she was off-limits.

"Thanks," Amy would murmur in his ear after each guy was driven away, her speech slow and hazy. He could only nod and then release her back into the crowd, fighting the urge to keep her close. He took what he could get, dancing next to her in the muggy room until the sweat began to drip off them. The heat was returning the natural curl to her hair, making him smile; she was beginning to look like her normal self again, like the girl he knew and loved.

"Let's go back to the table," Joe finally suggested, taking Amy's hand in his once more. The heat combined with the alcohol was taking a toll on him, and he could only imagine how she was feeling. The arrived back at their table, but it was no longer empty.

"Joe! I heard this was your table; I was just watching it for you until you came back." Joe wouldn't call the man speaking a friend; his name was Mike, and they only knew each other because he practically lived at this club.

"How's it going, Mike?" Joe asked politely as he helped Amy into her chair.

"Not too bad, and I see life is treating you alright as well! So, who's the gorgeous lady this week?" Amy sighed and used her left hand to cover her face, trying to hide her rolling eyes.

"Whoa!" Mike exclaimed ,catching sight of Amy's ring, "Looks like things are serious! Why haven't I heard about her?" Joe shook his head; he didn't want to deal with this, not tonight.

"Mike, her name is Amy; she's my sister."

"You're getting married to your sister?!"

"No, she's marrying Kevin." Joe explained, not willing to discuss things further.

"Okay, your family is just weird." Mike stood up and walked away, confusion painted across his face.

"That guy was more drunk than me!" Amy blurted out, making Joe erupt with laughter.

"No kidding, I can't stand him. Sorry I brought up Kevin, though," Joe said. He was afraid his mention might upset Amy, especially in her current state.

"It's okay, Joe," Amy spoke, resting her hand on Joe's forearm, "I just don't know what to do; things got so messy."

"You're supposed to tell my dad to mind his own business and then you're supposed to marry my brother!" The alcohol running through Joe's system made it quite easy for him to speak his mind.

"I don't think it's that simple."

"Why do you have to think everything is so complex? Whether it was God or fate, something out of your control brought you two together, and you can't fight it. You belong together and everyone knows it; I personally would be very angry if you let him go like this. The kind of love you guys have, people kill for it! I mean, some people would do anything for it; it's the kind of thing I hope for someday. You guys can't waste it, I won't let you." Even Joe himself was surprised by the way those words floated right out of his mouth. This was the closest he would ever come to confessing his true thoughts, and he was thankful the alcohol had taken away his nerves. Amy rested her head on his shoulder again and began to weep; this was a position they'd both spent far too much time in tonight.

"You're so deep when you're drunk, Joe," Amy tried to joke through her tears, "and you're right about this. I love Kevin so much and I want to marry him; I just don't know how to take care of this situation. I'm glad you're here to take care of me, though. You're probably my best friend, and I need you. I'm rambling, aren't I? I'm sorry, I've never really been drunk before…"

"It's okay," Joe said, smiling at the way Amy's words were slurring together. He understood that he was in no better shape; they'd never make it home if they tried to walk. He knew it was time to return her back to Kevin, as much as the thought ached him. He groped in his pocket for his cell phone, and was concerned to see that the screen showed eight missed calls, all from his older brother. He hit the "return call" option, hoping he wasn't too intoxicated to negotiate a conversation.

"Joe, where are you?!" Kevin's voice appeared after one brief ring, "Do you have any clue where Amy is? It's almost three and I've been trying to call you all night; she left her cell phone and purse here without a note or anything. Joe? Are you there? I'm really worried." Joe tried t collect himself, but he was having a hard time finding his words. The tone of panic in his brother's voice was confirming what he'd just told Amy: despite it all, they always had no choice but to care for each other.

"That's my fault, Kevin. I made her leave short notice. We just sort of ran out the door."

"So you're together? Wait, Joe, are you drunk?" Kevin could barely comprehend Joe's words as they sloshed together.

"Very. We both are, I mean. we need a ride, please?" Joe felt ashamed, forced to top off this depressing night by begging for his brother's help.

"Of course," Kevin sighed, obviously relieved, "Tell me where you guys are and I'll be right there."


	11. Chapter 11: Resolution

_Author's note: I honestly don't really like this chapter, but whatever! I did my best, but I think I sort of wrote myself into a few corners. I have two chapters left after this and then some sort of epilogue… it's sad to think that this story is almost over! Just a heads up, I'm pretty sure my next story is going to be a Joe story. I might attempt to write a Nick story at the same time, but I don't know if I can juggle two at once haha. I've also had a lot of people asking for more Joe/Demi stuff, so I've got at least one more one-shot coming up. Please let me know what you guys are thinking, your reviews keep me writing! Thanks! And thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday, it was awesome; I had a Jonas Brothers birthday cake lol!  
_

Chapter Eleven - Resolution

Joe explained his whereabouts to Kevin and then disconnected the call, tired of talking. He knew it would only take his brother fifteen minutes to arrive, and he wanted to savor the last bit of this moment before he was forced back to reality. Amy's head was still resting on his shoulder, and he was trying to ignore how right it felt.

"Joe?" Amy asked, he breath warm on Joe's neck.

"What's up?" Joe perked up; he had no problem talking to Amy.

"Did I hear you talking to Kevin?"

"Oh, yeah, he's coming to pick us up; I hope that's okay." Amy could hear the slight disappointment in Joe's voice at the mention of Kevin. She was able to push through her drunken haze and see the situation for what it really was. How had she failed to notice sooner how much he cared for her? Suddenly, all of his actions throughout the years made sense, and she felt like a fool. She couldn't believe herself; she'd thrown all of her relationship issues on him, and she couldn't imagine how painful it had to be for him.

"Joe," Amy sat up, placing a hand softly on Joe's cheek, "I…don't know what to say to you. I've been so selfish and blind; this is so unfair to you."

"What are you talking about?" Joe tried to sound nonchalant, but he couldn't hide how nervous her touch was making him.

"All of this; why would you go to all this trouble for me? Am I really worth it? I see the way you're looking at me; that's how I look at Kevin. Joe, I love you, so much, but you know it's different, right?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Amy cringed; she sounded so cliché, and that wasn't how she wanted things to go.

"No, I get it. God, I'm so embarrassed right now, and that's saying something coming from me," Joe admitted, trying to avert his eyes. Amy ran her hand down his strong jaw, forcing his gaze to return to her.

"You'll find your love someday, Joe, and I'm really sorry it can't be me. Please don't be embarrassed, I'm flattered. Don't ever stop being so wonderful to me." Amy leaned in close, pressing her lips against Joe's cheek. Neither of them had any words to say; they both knew things were never going to change between them. Joe's phone began to ring, causing the two to pull apart.

"It's Kevin, he must be outside." Joe stood up and then carefully helped Amy out of her chair. He wrapped an arm tightly around her, and they stumbled together through the room. They spilled out of the club into the dark of the very early morning, greeted by a worried-looking Kevin.

"Thanks, Joe," Kevin said as he took Amy's hand in his, helping her into the passenger seat of his car. She couldn't say a word to either brother, the alcohol quickly catching up to her. As soon as she was secured in her seat she closed her eyes, no longer able to fight the urge to give her body some rest.

Amy awoke slowly, a beam of light shining on her through the window.

"Ouch," Amy growled as the sun stung her sensitive eyes, and the curtains were immediately pulled shut. She tried to sit up, but her head was pounding far too hard for her to move. She decided it would be best to keep her head on the pillow as she surveyed her surroundings with confusion; the last thing she remembered was getting into Kevin's car. It only took her a few seconds to realize she was in her bedroom, tucked carefully between the sheets of her bed. The makeup had been wiped from her face and her dress had been replaced by her nightgown, both things she was certain she'd been incapable of doing the night before.

"Good morning," Kevin said softly, startling Amy; she hadn't realized he was in her room. He was sitting at her desk, watching her with worried eyes.

"Kev, how long have you been there?" Amy's stomach turned as she spoke; she wasn't sure if she'd ever felt more sick than she did this morning.

"Since I brought you guys home last night," Kevin moved from his seat to the edge of the bed, speaking in quiet tones, "I was so worried about you last night, I just couldn't bring myself to leave you alone again."

"So you just stayed in here with me all night? That is way too nice of you, more than I could possibly deserve right now." Amy was feeling extremely guilty, and she still had not one but two Jonas brothers bending over backwards for her. It didn't seem fair that she was dragging everyone down along with her, but no one else seemed to mind.

"I'd do anything for you, and you know it. Here," Kevin said, offering water and aspirin to Amy as she rubbed her temples, "Besides, I had to make sure you didn't fall in love with Joe last night."

"What?!" Amy sputtered, choking on the water she was sipping.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked, laughing at Amy's reaction, "I'm just joking! Sit up, you're going to choke."

"Too late," Amy sighed, setting the glass down on her nightstand, "I feel horrible; I'm such an idiot. Oh, God, I probably look like such a mess right now!" She made a half-hearted attempt to shield her face, peeking at Kevin from behind her fingers. She was trying to keep the mood light, knowing a serious conversation was inevitably coming her way. He scooted closer to her, pulling her hands into his.

"You look beautiful. I can't wait to wake up next to you like this every morning."

"Hopefully I won't be so hung over then, right?" Amy tried desperately to keep down the contents of her stomach, regretting every drink from the previous night.

"Probably not, no. but seriously, Amy, what are we doing? Haven't we wasted enough of our lives apart?" Kevin dropped to his knees, never letting go of Amy's hands, "Will you marry me on Saturday? There's nothing I want more." Amy looked him intently in the eyes, trying to make the most important decision of her life. The answer was an obvious one, but her stubborn side was shining through; after their blow-out last night she felt obligated to make her fiancée squirm, at least for a second.

"If I say yes, do you promise not to hug me? I don't want to throw up." Kevin nodded in excitement, settling for covering Amy's hands with soft kisses.

"I don't want to totally ruin the moment," Kevin said with hesitation, returning to his seat on the bed, "but my dad wants to talk to us today."

"No way, I can't. I don't think I could handle that today, I'm sorry." Amy shook her head, ignoring the throbbing pain; she didn't even want to imagine how awkward such a meeting would be.

"We have to do this. You said it yourself, our marriage can never work as long as there's this tension. He's giving us the opportunity to try and work through it, so we need to talk to him." Kevin was making perfect sense as usual, and Amy couldn't argue with him.

"Fine," Amy sighed, "it's going to be both of us together the whole time, right?"

"I won't let go of your hand, not even for a second," Kevin nodded, "He said he'll be downstairs whenever we're ready." Amy climbed carefully into his arms, feeling reassured.

"Can you help me get ready? I feel dead," Amy murmured into Kevin's shoulder, making him chuckle.

"Of course," Kevin laughed, helping Amy out of bed.

Approximately one hour had passed when the couple nervously made their way down the stairs and towards the office. Amy had no idea what to expect, and the suspense was making her feel even more ill. Kevin lead her slowly through the house, keeping a firm grasp on her hand as promised.

"Are you ready?" Kevin asked as they approached the door. Amy took a sharp breath and nodded, ignoring the fact that she thought she'd never be ready for such a moment. Kevin reached out and reluctantly knocked on the office door.

"Come in," Mr. Jonas said. Amy fought the urge to dig her heels in and refuse to move, to turn and run back to the safety of her bedroom. Instead, she allowed Kevin to guide her inside, her eyes searching for a place to focus. She'd never actually been inside this office; despite the many years she'd frequented and ultimately lived in the Jonas home, this room had never given her a reason to enter. She took a seat on the couch Kevin placed her in front of, leaving her no where to look but in Mr. Jonas' direction.

"I appreciate both of you coming in here to talk tome. First of all, I wanted to apologize. I've been pretty terrible to you, and I'm sorry for that. I never meant to cause so much trouble, I was just shocked by what I saw last night; can you blame me?" Amy and Kevin collectively winced at the mention of the most awkward moment of their lives to date. He squeezed her hand lovingly, reminding her that eh was right there beside her.

"I'm still just getting used to the idea that my kids are adults," Mr. Jonas continued, "It's a scary thought, and I'm doing my best to deal with it. I talked about this whole situation with your mother, Kevin-"

"Dad! I asked you to leave her out of this; it's not something she needs to know about." Kevin was on the edge of his seat, trying hard not to get angry with his father.

"Son, let me finish, please. I only discussed with her the way I've been treating your relationship from the beginning. She showed me how cold I've been, and she gave me some pretty harsh warnings. I don't want to be the reason you two end such a good thing. What I'm trying to say is that I've been so wrong; you're good for each other, and it's not my place to judge you." The room felt silent as Mr. Jonas finished, no one sure what to say.

"Thank you," Amy finally spoke, surprising father and son alike. She had been intimidated by Kevin's father for as long as she could remember, but things now seemed different; today he began to seem human. She could see that he was simply nervous about the future, and she could certainly relate to that. She was willing to put their differences aside, figuring she needed all the family she could get right now.

"It means a lot to me to hear you say that, Dad," Kevin stated, extending his free hand to his father.

"So…can I call you Dad now?" Amy joked, smiling for the first time that day.

"I think that'd be okay." Mr. Jonas nodded. Amy felt immense relief; that had been much easier than she imagined. She knew things weren't perfect in the Jonas household, but it was a definite improvement.

"I'm going to go find something to eat, see if anything looks good," Amy said, standing up from the couch.

"Amy, wait." Kevin rose with Amy, pulling her into him. At this point, he had no shame. He locked her in a deep kiss, giving no thought to his father's watchful eye.

"I love you," Kevin said as they pulled apart, causing Amy to blush. She stumbled out of the office and down the hall to the kitchen without another word, feeling tingly after the kiss she'd been surprised with. She felt like she was floating through the house, lost in a daydream until-

"Whoa! Couldn't stay away from me, huh?" Joe snickered as Amy collided with him.

"Oh my gosh, Joe, you scared me." Amy's eyes dropped to the floor, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Amy, please…don't act weird around me," Joe said, sounding hurt, "can't we pretend that whole thing never happened?" He placed his hand on Amy's chin, forcing her to make eye contact.

"Are you sure it's really that simple? I don't want to unload stuff on you if it's going to hurt you. It's not fair." Amy stared at the boy that had just become her best friend, wondering if things could ever be the same between them.

"We're cool, I mean it. Tell me everything. You must have some good news, you look great today; I don't see how it's possible, because I feel disgusting!"

"Well, don't let my beauty fool you, because I felt like death today," Amy grinned, "but I do have something to tell you! Your dad apologized to me, and the wedding is back on!"

"See, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you," Joe exclaimed, pulling Amy into a hug. He wrapped her arms around her in a friendly manner, much different than his touch from the night before. She returned the embrace, thrilled by the way her luck had changed. she had her life back under control, and in six days she would marry the love of her life.


	12. Chapter 12: The Big Day

_Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up, I guess the week just got away from me! I only had about half the usual people review the last chapter which was a bummer, I hope you're all still liking the story! There's only one story and then some sort of an epilogue after this which is sad, but I've got some good things coming after this. Please please please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!_

Chapter Twelve - The Big Day

"Where is Amy?! That girl keeps disappearing." Mrs. Jonas was feeling flustered as she marched down the church hallway, checking every room as she passed.

"She's outside with Kevin; isn't that bad luck?" Frankie pointed out one of the nearby windows, nudging his mother.

"It's only bad luck if she's wearing her wedding dress, which she's not. Of course she's not wearing it; that would mean we're on schedule, and this family can never be on time!" Mrs. Jonas sighed. Kevin and Amy sat on a bench a few hundred few feet away from the building, his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders.

"I can't believe it's finally here," Amy said with awe, resting all of her weight against Kevin. He nodded and ran his fingers through her hair, understanding how she was feeling.

"It's crazy that we made it to today, huh? Are you nervous?"

"Nah," Amy shrugged, "are you?"

"No way," Kevin scoffed, pausing for a moment, "okay, yeah, I'm pretty scared!"

"Me too!" Amy laughed, "I just didn't want to say it first! What if I trip walking down the aisle? What if I mess up the vows?" Her mind was going a mile a minute, thinking of every possible thing that could go wrong on this day. Kevin threw a hand over her mouth before she could continue.

"Hey, stop worrying like that! We've struggled enough; we deserve to have a perfect day, and we will. So are you going to quit being such a pessimist?" Amy nodded, smiling as Kevin removed his hand.

"That's just how I am," Amy admitted, "but you've got to be right. This isn't me worrying, just a question: did you finish writing your vows?" The pair had decided to write their own wedding vows, trying to leave their own touches on the ceremony. Amy had struggled to get her thoughts on paper, but she figured Kevin would have no problem with such a task.

"Yeah, but it was a lot harder than I thought. I'm afraid they're going to sound bad; I should've had Nick write!" Kevin joked nervously. He'd never felt such pressure before, and he didn't want his writing to be a disappointment.

"The are pretty important… I'm sure Nick still has time to do it for you," Amy joked as she nudged Kevin, trying to ease the tension he was feeling.

"Ouch," Kevin said, putting on a sad expression. Amy turned so they sat face to face, placing a hand gently on either of his cheeks.

"I'm just kidding; whatever you wrote, it'll be amazing." Amy's lips crashed into Kevin's, initiating a kiss filled with passion and sincerity. He pulled her as close as possible, enveloping her in his arms; he never wanted to let go of her again.

"Okay, you two, break it up!" Mrs. Jonas was taking quick steps to approach the bench, a look of business covering her face. Amy and Kevin shot apart like two children caught causing trouble, surprised by the sudden interruption.

"Oh, hey Mom," Kevin laughed nervously.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mrs. Jonas scolded, "It takes time to get the bride ready! Stop distracting my, or this wedding will never start on time." She stood a few feet away, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I guess she's right," Kevin sighed before giving his fiancée one last, quick peck, "the next time we kiss-"

"We'll be married!" Amy finished Kevin's though with excitement. She hopped to her feet and followed Mrs. Jonas into the church, looking back quickly to give Kevin a little wave.

"I'm sorry for holding things up, Denise," Amy said as she followed Kevin's mother down the well-lit hallway. She as struggling to match Mrs. Jonas' fast pace; she was clearly on a mission, trotting along at nearly a jog.

"Oh, honey, you're fine; I remember what it is to be so young and lost in love! I'm just trying to get this show on the road so we don't leave the guests waiting all afternoon. Come on, we've got it all set up in here." Mrs. Jonas swung a door open, ushering Amy inside. It looked like the room was normally reserved for Sunday school, but on this day it had become a makeshift dressing room. A handful of women, all Jonas family and friends Amy vaguely knew, were scrambling around primping one another.

"So, you finally found her, Denise! Where was she hiding?" A voice exclaimed as the pair entered. Amy felt the burn of embarrassment on her cheeks; she had no idea so many people had been looking for her.

"She was with Kevin of course! I can't even keep those two apart for a few hours," Mrs. Jonas joked. Amy tried to fake a polite smile as the room collectively began to clamor about how sweet the relationship was, wondering why they were talking as if she wasn't present.

"Well, let's get started; we've got a lot of work to do!" Amy was handed a robe and pointed towards the adjoining bathroom, commanded to change. She reluctantly complied, emerging a minute later with her clothes in a neat pile.

"Here, you won't be needing these tonight," Kevin's aunt snatched the clothes away, "sit down!" Amy was feeling a culture shock as she was placed forcefully in a nearby chair. Suddenly, several pairs of hands were playing with her hair while her face was attacked by makeup brushes. She had attended several red carpet functions with Kevin throughout the years, but she had never come comfortable with the act of being groomed by other people.

"Is this all really necessary?" Amy asked as her loose curls were tugged about, "I mean, I don't usually wear a lot of makeup; I want to look like myself."

"You're going to look gorgeous! Don't worry, everyone will be able to recognize you," Mrs. Jonas explained.

"It's just weird to have everyone fussing over me," Amy sighed. She appreciated all the attention she was being given, but she honestly didn't really care about how she looked on this day. She was anxious to start her life with Kevin; if she had to decide right then, she would've skipped all the frivolous traditions.

"This day is all about you, Amy; we have to fuss over you! Now quit talking or we're going to mess up and have to start all over!" Amy decided to humor Mrs. Jonas, figuring it was the least she could do for the woman that had taken care of her for the past three years. She sat back in her chair and tried to relax; after a few minutes, she thought she might actually be enjoying herself.

"All done!" Amy was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard a makeup case snap shut.

"Now we need to get you dressed!" Mrs. Jonas pulled Amy to her feet.

"I don't even get to see what you guys did to me?" Amy looked around the room, feeling nervous again. She liked to be in control of things; and she was noticing that she'd probably married into the wrong family for that; the Jonas lifestyle always seemed to be a whirlwind of chaos.

"You have to wait for the finished product! Now go, put it on," Mrs. Jonas said, motioning toward the gown hanging on the nearby wall. Amy looked first at the dress, then at the room full of people, wondering where she was supposed to change; there certainly wasn't enough room for her to maneuver in the tiny bathroom.

"It's just us girls here," Mrs. Jonas said, noticing Amy's apprehension, "Besides, you need someone to zip you up." Amy nodded, unable to argue with either of the points that had been made. She sheepishly slipped off her robe and stepped into the dress Kevin's aunt had grabbed and was now offering. She held her breath as Mrs. Jonas worked on the zipper, letting out a sigh of relief as she realized it still fit. She ran her hands down the front of her dress, a rush of emotions coming over her. She turned to face the room and was met by gasps; the simple, strapless, ivory gown accented every soft curve of her body, and she looked stunning.

"Do you want to see now?" Amy was placed in front of a full-length mirror that had been covered until this point, finally allowed to catch a glimpse of the makeover she had received. She inspected her appearance, and was pleasantly surprised by what she saw; she simply looked like a more polished version of herself.

"Oh, Amy, you look amazing! Isn't my son a lucky man?" Mrs. Jonas carefully pinned the veil in Amy's hair before wrapping her in a motherly embrace, "I'm so sorry your parents couldn't be here today. Just remember, we're your family, too. I just wanted you to know how much we all love and care about you." Amy could feel the warm tears welling up in her eyes; the kind way Mrs. Jonas had with words always managed to hit her straight in the heart.

"Dear, you don't want to smudge your makeup after all our hard work!" Kevin's aunt interjected, offering the bride-to-be a tissue, "Let's focus on how wonderful today is!" Amy nodded in agreement as she dabbed her eyes. She knew she couldn't waste another moment on sad thoughts, not today.

A knock on the door shook everyone out of their thoughts, and Mrs. Jonas hustled over to slowly open it.

"What do you need, Frankie?" Mrs. Jonas greeted her youngest son through the slightly ajar door, careful not to reveal Amy's appearance to anyone that might be passing by.

"Dad said we need to get started; is Amy in there?" Frankie struggled to see past his mother and into the room.

"Yes, she's in here," Mrs. Jonas sighed, shooing Frankie out of the doorway, "Don't worry about us. Are your brothers already out in their places?"

"We're all ready, just waiting for you guys!"

"Okay, okay, we'll be out there in a minute. You know where to meet us, so go!" Mrs. Jonas closed the door and turned to face the rest of the room.

"Is it time to start?" Amy asked, trying to mask the nerves suddenly overtaking her. Her bouquet of large lilies was thrust into her hands, and she was guided over to her shoes.

"It's time," Mrs. Jonas spoke, "You're about to get married!" She pulled Amy into one last hug, careful not to disturb her gently-pinned curls.

"I'm really scared, Denis; is that a bad sign?" Amy could no longer hide the fear she was feeling. She knew it wasn't cold feet; she was simply experiencing the pressure of such a monumental moment.

"Oh, no, not at all! It shows that you understand how important today is in your life. That's good, it shows you're ready for this. So come on, we can't leave my son waiting all night!" The door was held open for Amy, finally granting her admission to the hallway. She strode cautiously towards the chapel with her bridal party in tow, trying to ignore the butterflies running wild in her stomach.

"Amy, you look pretty!" Frankie said, looking stunned as Amy approached him. She blushed, still not used to all the attention.

"Thanks, kid." Amy lightly ruffled Frankie's hair as she peeked past in and into the chapel. She aw the packed pews, and felt her heart skip a beat as she spotted Kevin. He stood situated between his two brothers, fumbling with his bowtie to pass the time.

"Miss James? We're starting now," An usher spoke to Amy as music started, making her smile; that was the last time she would ever be called by her maiden name.

"Okay, let's do this," Amy said, exhaling deeply. She gripped her bouquet with one hand, offering her other to Frankie. The doors were opened, causing every person in the chapel to stand and face the two. Amy had immediately chosen Frankie to walk her down the aisle upon learning that her father wouldn't be attending, and all the guests seemed to find this very sweet. The room filled with "oohs" and "ahhs" as they made their way to the alter, but all Amy could focus on was Kevin. He was floored by the sight of her, unable to quit staring. Every step she took towards him knocked the breath right out of him; she looked more amazing than he'd ever thought possible. Joe gave him a slight nudge on the shoulder as Amy made her final steps towards him, as if to say "This is it!"

"Hi." Kevin could only manage to whisper a single word to Amy as she was placed in front of him by Frankie. She flashed him a smile through her veil, deeply flattered by the fact that she had left him nearly speechless. She glanced briefly at the crowd watching their every move, but quickly returned her gaze to Kevin; he was the only thing about to calm her all-consuming nerves. They simply stared at each other as the pastor began to address the room, trying with all their might not to forget their lines. They had run through it all the night before at rehearsal, but nothing could've prepared them for the pressure of this moment.

"Kevin and Amy have chosen to write their own vows," The pastor stated, "Amy, would you like to go first?" Amy nodded slowly, searching for her voice. Kevin had a firm grasp on her hands, and this made her feel safe enough to speak.

"Paul Kevin Jonas," Amy began, looking Kevin square in the eyes to make sure he caught ever word, "I love you more than I could ever explain. From the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one I'd be standing here with someday. You have always been my best friend, and more importantly, you've always been my family. No matter what, you're willing to take care of me. I thank God every single day that I found you." She could feel the tears welling up inside of her for the second time that day as she finished speaking. She had never really expressed such feelings, not even to Kevin himself. He was clearly moved as well, taking a second to collect his thoughts before taking his turn.

"Amy Elizabeth James, you are my entire world. I make every single action with you in mind, and I only live my life for you. You have changed me in ways you'll never know, and I am so grateful for that. Being with you is always an adventure; you challenge me, you make me laugh, and you make me strive to be better person. I really am the luckiest guy on Earth, because I get to spend every day of my life with you." Kevin's hands were shaking as they held Amy's; he was feeling rattled, nervous to see the reactions of the room. Even more than that, he was desperate to know what Amy had thought of his short speech. He had thought very long and hard about what to say, and her approval would mean everything to him.

"I love you," Amy whispered in response. She could no longer control her emotions, and Kevin saw one tear roll slowly down her cheek. He gave her hand one final squeeze before they were prompted to exchange rings. The ceremony was now nearly complete, and there was only one thing left to do.

"By the power vested in me by God and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride." Kevin froze up upon hearing these instructions. Sure, he'd kissed Amy a thousand times before, but it had never meant as much as this. He carefully lifted her veil, and then pulled her swiftly into him without further hesitation. The entire chapel erupted in cheers as their lips collided, as they melted into each other with such passion and excitement.


	13. Chapter 13: Time To Celebrate

_Author's note: Alright, here it is, last chapter of Kevin and Amy! I really appreciate everyone that has read and reviewed each chapter of both stories, it means a lot to me. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I'd really love to hear what you think. I've got an epilogue coming after this but I'm not sure how long it'll be, probably not my normal chapter length. I'm going to post it the same day I post the first chapter of my new Joe story, so hopefully in like a week. Keep your eyes out for it! Thanks everyone!_

Chapter Thirteen - Time To Celebrate

Against all objections, Kevin and Amy had insisted on walking alone to the site of their wedding reception. It was only about a half mile away from the church, but both Mr. and Mrs. Jonas had strongly urged the pair to ride in the limo along with the rest of the wedding party. Of course, they had refused, and in the end they got their way; they just wanted a few minutes away from the chaos to catch their breath.

"It's good to be fashionably late, isn't it?" Kevin asked, glancing at his watch as he realized they were going to be the very last to arrive to their own party.

"I think so, and we definitely are fashionable!" Amy laughed. She stopped momentarily in the street, twirling the skirt of the shorter dress she had changed into after the ceremony. Kevin smiled, lifting her into the air and spinning her around before returning her feet to the ground. She held on tight and began to cover him with small kisses, feeling too attached to let him go.

"Come on, _Mrs. Jonas_," Kevin said, putting extra emphasis on Amy's new name as he gently peeled her off, "we've got a party to get to!"

"You're right, _Mr. Jonas_, it's time to celebrate!" Amy took Kevin's hand in hers and began to walk again, the reception site just out of view. They traveled for several minutes until they reached their destination, a large tent situated in a wide-open field. Nick stood guard outside the entrance, clicking away on his Blackberry to pass the time.

"There you are," Nick sighed as the newlyweds approached, "It's about time! Wait a second." He ducked his head inside quickly before ushering Kevin and Amy into the tent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Jonas!" The D.J. hired for the night announced to the guests as Kevin and Amy appeared. They looked around, taking in the sight of the fully-decorated tent for the first time as they were greeted by smiles and cheers. The high ceiling of the tent was covered by thousands of white, hanging lights that mimicked the starry night sky. Tables and food were placed all around the edges, with the middle cleared out in a makeshift dance floor. At the opposite end of the tent was a heavily-guarded second exit; the extra security presence made Amy curious, but she decided to instead focus on the glass of champagne that had been thrust into her hand.

"I'd just like to make a quick toast to my son and new daughter: May God bless you two in your new life together. We're all so proud of you two!" Kevin's father raised his glass in the air as he addressed the crowd, and the whole room erupted with the sound of clinking glass. Kevin reached over to give his father a hug, silently thanking him for all his support.

"Alright, if I could ask everyone to exit the dance floor for a moment, it's time for Kevin and Amy's first dance!" The glasses were removed from Kevin and Amy's hands as fast as they had been placed there when the D.J. called out his instructions. The crowd parted, leaving only the pair standing alone in the center of it all.

"Come here," Kevin said quietly as Amy watched him with inquisitive eyes, awaiting his first move. This was a new experience for the two; Kevin was realizing that throughout all their years together, one thing they had never done was danced. She had ended up at the one Prom they were to attend together alone while he was off recording his first album, and the memory of this never left his mind. In this moment he felt the urge to make that up to her, to make every disappointment and mistake up to her. The room was filled with the sound of the slow, sweet song they had chosen for this dance. Kevin pulled Amy close, her head resting against his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. All eyes were on them as they swayed to the beat, not letting an inch of space come between them.

"That was nice, Kev." Amy grinned as the song came to its end. Kevin could only nod in response, watching as all the guests filtered back onto the dance floor.

"Do you think I could borrow your wife for one song? Man, that feels weird to say!" Joe had snuck up on the pair, putting an arm around each of them as he proposed his question.

"Of course! I'm going to go mingle," Kevin obliged, offering Amy a quick kiss before ducking out of his younger brother's grasp.

"You want to dance with little, old me?" Amy giggled.

"Who else would I want to dance with? No offense, but the rest of this party is kind of lame; everyone here is old!" Joe wrinkled up his nose in distaste as he motioned to his fellow guests.

"Excuse me? They're your family, in case you've forgotten! " Amy threw her arms around Joe's neck with a laugh, leaving him no choice but to hug her back. She chose to ignore the fast pace of the song the D.J. had started, instead barely moving in her place as she held on firmly to her dance partner.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Joe rolled his eyes at Amy, "but seriously, now that I know what a great dancer you are, there was no way I'd pass up this chance. Has anyone told you how amazing you look today?"

"Joe…" Amy sighed, he breath warm on his ear. The concern was evident in her voice; she had thought things were returning to normal between her and Joe, but maybe she was under the wrong impression. She knew that deep down this wedding must've been hard for him to be involved with.

"Hey," Joe said, momentarily throwing his hands up in protest, "I'm only saying that from one friend to another, honest. I meant what I told you before; I care about both of you too much to let things be weird. I'm just happy for you guys; this day was a long time coming." Amy buried her head in Joe's shoulder as he finished speaking, trying to hide her growing smile.

"Oh, great, you've got me acting all serious again! I have an image to maintain, you know," Joe feigned annoyance, realizing how much joy Amy was getting out of the moment. It was true, he did have an image he tried to keep up, but she was worth letting his guard down for now and then.

"Joe, can we get you over here for a minute?" Kevin had returned to break up the embrace, this time with Nick in tow.

"Sure," Joe said, glancing at his watch. He looked back up, this time at Amy; he looked apologetic, feeling guilty at the thought of leaving her alone at her own party.

"Go, shoo, get out of here!" Amy brushed the brothers away, noticing Joe's apprehension, "there's plenty for me to do; just don't leave me alone all night."

"Definitely not," Nick said as he disappeared into the throng of guests with his older brothers, leaving Amy feeling curious yet again. She quickly scanned the dance floor , hoping to snag a dance from Garbo, but neither he nor any of the other band members were in sight. She shrugged and wandered off towards the edge of the tent, deciding to investigate what else this reception had to offer. She found herself at the designated gift table, its surface covered with neatly-wrapped boxes and large envelopes. She fidgeted with the thick ribbon on one package as she pondered what was inside; what could all these guests possibly have brought a couple that had more money than they'd ever know what to do with? She shook her head and let out a little laugh, wondering how they'd ever find time to write all the "thank you" cards these gifts warranted.

"Amy?" Mrs. Jonas had appeared at the table, placing a hand on Amy's arm as she spoke.

"Oh, hi Denise," Amy greeted her mother-in-law with a smile, "Do you have any idea where Kevin is?" She looked around, realizing Kevin had been missing for quite a while now.

"I think I might have an idea. Let's go outside ,there's something waiting for you." Amy was absolutely confused as Mrs. Jonas led her towards the guarded back entrance. It was getting late and was surely pitch-black outside; what could be waiting for her?

"Alright folks, I've been told there's a little surprise waiting outside, so let's make our way out there!" The D.J. announced over his sound system, urging the guests out of the tent. Amy and Mrs. Jonas were at the front of the exiting crowd, the bride still wondering exactly what was going on. Just as she had suspected, the night had grown very dark, and she could barely see a foot in front of her face.

"Denise, what in the world is going on?" Amy was holding on tight to Mrs. Jonas' arm, wishing Kevin was standing beside her instead. As if an answer to her silent wishes, a voice hit her ears.

"Is Amy out here?" Kevin's voice floated through the air, evidently magnified by a microphone. Amy began looking around wildly, searching for her husband. Kevin received an answer from someone in the crowd, and suddenly numerous lights flipped on, illuminated the field. All three Jonas brothers, along with their band members, stood on a small stage, instruments in hand.

"Come on, Amy, get front and center!" Joe shook his tambourine in Amy's direction, coaxing her towards the stage. She moved forward in compliance, feeling shocked by the whole scenario. She was amazing that the usually gossip-happy Jonas family had managed to plan and keep an impromptu concert a secret, and she had to admit she was flattered. Before this family came into her life, no one had ever gone out of their way to make her feel special.

"Amy, this is for you; it's all for you," Kevin explained before breaking into the first chords of "Just Friends." Amy couldn't get a grip on her emotions, unsure whether to smile or cry. Kevin kept his eyes locked with hers for the entire song, doing all he could to show her how much he was putting into this performance. Maybe this song hadn't been written with her in mind, but there was no one else to whom he'd ever dedicate those words again. The rest of the party seemed equally moved, dancing along to the music as they watched the way the bride and groom were gazing at each other. The field was filled with the sound of applause as the song came to its end a few minutes later, everyone thoroughly entertained by their free concert.

"Congratulations Kevin and Amy, we all love you both!" Nick spoke into his microphone. Unable to hold herself back, Amy jumped onto the stage and began to shower the band members one at a time with her hugs and kisses, saving Kevin for last. He barely had time to set his guitar down before she came at him, leaping into his arms.

"Kev, that was incredible!" Amy exclaimed as her feet left the ground, Kevin's arms safely around her.

"So you liked it?" Kevin asked, receiving a fierce nod from Amy. He felt immensely relieved; he had been worrying about her reaction for several weeks now.

"I couldn't imagine a better day, Kevin, honestly. Thank you for everything; I love you!" Amy still had a smile on her face as she was returned gently to the ground, Kevin's hand securely in hers.

"I love you, too, Amy. Should we get back to our party?" Kevin and Amy made their way back to the tent, off to celebrate the start of their new life together. They gave each other one last glance before entering the party, a look that said they shared a secret: only they two knew what it had taken to get to this point, and they knew nothing would every come between them again.


	14. Epilogue

_Author's note: Okay, I lied lol the first chapter of my next story isn't done yet, but I wanted to post this just to get something out there. Just an fyi to you all, I've received a lot of messages about people that don't want Jonas stories on the A Cinderella Story section so I think I'm going to post my new story under the Camp Rock section (it's not a Camp Rock story, just Joe) so please subscribe to me as an author and follow me over there! I'm going to try to make it slightly less fluffy than my previous stuff has been, but we'll see. Anyways, I really hope you liked this story, I'm pretty proud of it! This epilogue is pretty short but I felt like Kevin and Amy needed some sort of solid ending. Please let me know what you think and again, look out for the first chapter of my new Joe story (it's going to be called "I Am What I Am") and send me your reviews! Thank you so much for reading!!_

Epilogue

"Hi Mom. No, no, everything is still fine. No, I swear! Do I not sound okay? I'd tell you if I wasn't fine, you know that. Just stop worrying, please? No, of course I'm not out walking by myself." Amy figured one little while lie wouldn't hurt. She was now well on her way to being twenty-five years old but still lacked a driver's license, and this fact did not sit well with her mother.

"Really, Mom, everything is going great." Amy held the phone as securely as possible between her shoulder and ear as she strode down the sidewalk, her hands occupied by a stack of papers. Her inability to legally drive had never been a problem before, but this was the firs time she'd been left to fend for herself. She had finally finished school and landed her dream job as a kindergarten teacher. The only issue was the fact that she couldn't follow Kevin and his brothers as they traveled the country. They had just released their first CD since Kevin and Amy were married, and had spent the last five months on tour.

"No, Mom, I haven't told him yet. He's going to be home in a couple of hours so I should probably go get ready. I promise I'll call you tonight and let you know how it all went. Okay, I love you, too. Bye, Mom." Amy sighed as she disconnected the call, relieved to be rid of her mother's worrying. Recent events had brought the two close again, and now it seemed they were on the phone every other hour. Amy was thankful she had been able to patch things up with her mother, but lately she felt overwhelmed by all the attention. All she wanted to do was focus on the afternoon ahead; she had only seen Kevin a handful of times since the start of his current tour, and she was feeling very nervous about their reunion.

"You'll be fine, just relax," Amy said aloud, trying to talk herself down. She had finally arrived at her front door and was now struggling to get her key in the lock. After a few seconds of fumbling she managed to gain access, swinging the door open to reveal the entryway of the home. The last five months had been lonely without Kevin in the house, and she had anxiously been awaiting his homecoming. They had some very important things to discuss, and she couldn't help but stress about his possible reaction. She threw her purse and keys on the dining room table and wandered into the kitchen, contemplating making something to eat. She decided against it, too consumed by her nerves to even attempt eating. She instead turned on her heels and marched into the living room in search of some sort of distraction. There was no way she could watch television; only pure silence could keep her jitters at bay. It occurred to her that the only logical thing to do was to sleep the afternoon away; after all, the couch _did_ look awfully inviting. She curled up on the plush cushions and pulled a thick blanket over herself, still holding on carefully to her small stack of papers. As soon as her head reached the nearby pillow she began to drift off to sleep, her worries slipping away for the time being.

"Amy?" Kevin's voice filled Amy's ears, pulling her from her nap, "You couldn't even wait up for me, huh?" He set his bags down and walked over to the couch, running a gentle hand through her hair as she opened her eyes.

"Oh my God, Kev, I'm so sorry! I haven't seen you in almost two months and here I am, sleeping when you get home." Amy looked up at Kevin with sad eyes, feeling like she had disappointed him. This was supposed to be a happy day, and already it was off to a bad start.

"Hey, what's with the frown?" Kevin motioned to Amy's down turned face, "It's not a big deal at all. I mean, I'm home! I'm not going anywhere without you again, okay? So come over here, I think you owe me a few hugs." Kevin backed away from the couch, coaxing Amy towards him with arms outstretched.

"I missed you," Amy said with a grin, "a lot!" She threw the blanket off and rushed into Kevin's arms, quickly remembering how good it felt to be with him.

"I missed you, too." Kevin pulled Amy close, breathing her in deeply. Her rubbed her back gently, reacquainting himself with her, but suddenly stopped after a few moments. Amy's nerves washed over her again; she knew this was coming, but she still wasn't prepared.

"This feels weird…" Kevin examined Amy as he pulled away from her, his eyes growing wide as he placed a curious hand on Amy's stomach.

"Kev, I wanted to tell you, I really did. Every time we talked, every time I saw you I wanted to say something, but I couldn't figure out how." Amy's eyes focused on the floor as she spoke, worried her secret had ruined Kevin's first day home, "Are you mad at me?"

"Wait," Kevin cocked his head slightly, "are you saying what I think you're saying?" Amy nodded meekly, unable to read Kevin's reaction.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way I could be mad at you; this is the greatest news I've ever heard! I wish you would've told me sooner, but that doesn't matter. So, are you okay?" Kevin's mind was racing now, trying to process what he had just learned. Amy couldn't help but crack a smile as her husband rambled on, relieved that he had taken the news so well.

"I'm fine, Kev; _we're_ fine." Amy offered Kevin the stack of papers she had been guarding so carefully all day, "Madison Grace," She said, getting a grin from Kevin as he glanced at the ultrasound photo of their first daughter, set to be born in for months' time.


End file.
